Hera's chosen
by RoseThornOlympian
Summary: Venessa is running. She has no where to go. No one to trust. Will that change when the Avengers find her? Or when Hera enters the picture? Rated T for Tony. Some christian properties.
1. Chapter 1

The Chosen of Hera

 **Venessa's POV**

I was running again. I had just 'apprehended' 6 boxes of strawberries, 2 cases of water bottles, and a pack of M'n'Ms. I could hear the police sirense behind me, and the sobbing of the child in my arms. His name was Luke. He was mine.

Ok, before we go any further into this, let me explain a few things. My name is Venessa. I'm 15, short for my age, with red-brown hair. I was going through a rough time, so of course I was a mental catastrophy. I still have flashbacks and nightmares sometimes.

Luke is my child. He was currently 6 months old. That's how long I had been running. He has deep brown hair and lightning blue eyes.

So anyway, I was running. Where to? North-east. I was going to loose the cops in the Appalachian mountains. Or so I hoped. I ran into the woods, which meant the cops had to stop to get out of their cars and trying to find my trail.

 **Natasha Romanova's POV**

"Romanova!" Fury bellowed. Why did he always bellow? "Here, sir." I said. "I've got a mission for you. Only you. You may take Barton if absolutely neccessary." I caught the file he threw to me. I was supprized it was so small, only one page. I shot him a quizzical expression. He explained,"No super powers that we know of, no past criminal reccord, although susspected of her family's murders." _Great,_ I thought, _A mad woman._ "I'm on it, sir." I said. "Bring her here peacefully, Romanova. I don't want a child hurt until we know more." "A child?" "In the file." And with that he left.

I opened the file and was supprized. _"Name: Venessa Rose McCowlan Age:15 Family:Belle (Mother) deceased,33. Arnold (Father) deceased,36. Elain (sister, younger) deceased,13. Daniel (Brother, younger) deceased,10. Brandon (Brother, younger.) deceased,6. ? (Suspected son) app. 6 months. Address:N/A Record: Suspected murder of family on 6/9/24. Robbery of many stores and houses. Note: No valuable items stolen. Last spotted:Cleveland, Tennessee on 12/12/24."_ "Whoa." I whispered. I gathered my wits and ran to get a jet.

 **Venessa's POV**

I was sitting by a creek, gathering water in my fancy new filter, when I heard a plane or a jet pass by over head. I grabbed Luke and hid. To my horror, the jet landed about 30 yards away, and a lady with fiery red hair dressed in all black walked out. She had a gun, and a knife and who knew what else. I tried to back away, but I stepped on a twig. _Great, a super cliche give-away._ The woman turned in my direction, and began to call out, "Venessa? Venessa McCowlan, come out. I won't hurt you or the baby." How did she know about Luke? I panicked and began backing awy, but it's the woods. There are logs everywhere! So of course I tripped over one and fell on my back. Luke began to cry, and the woman began walking our way. So I did the most sensible thing; I ran.

 _ **Natasha's POV**_

I heard a baby crying, so I walked fowards, all the while saying, "It will be okay, I just want to talk." But everything went downhill when I saw a girl get up and run. "Wait!" I yelled. I knew I wouldn't catch her this way, so I shimmied up the nearest tree and began tree hopping like a monkey. I got ahead of her and looked down, waiting. She ran up, out of breath. "Shh. Shh, Luke. It will be okay. I won't let them take you." I heard her tell the child. So that was it! She was afraid I was here for the baby! She stopped and looked back. That was when I jumped down in front- well, behind her now. She swivveled around and gasped. I held my hands out, showing I was unarmed. Okay, so that wasn't true, but I had to do _something_. "I just want to talk." I said. She was short, with dark brown hair, her face was smudged with mud, her hair full of twigs and leaves. She pulled the baby back. "Who are you?" She asked. She sounded more confident than she looked. "I'm Natasha." Why did I give my real identity? I saw her begin to run and said, "I'm not herre for the baby." That stopped her. "Y-Yo-Your not?" "No. Like I said, I want to talk." I saw her ponder this. I played another card. "Are you hungry?" She steeled up. "No." I took a breath and played my last card. "He looks hungry." She glanced at the child. He was still crying. "Fine." She finally relented. "But if you harm him, I will kill you." The venom in her voice supprized me. I held back the retort that was forming in my head, and said instead, "Back to the jet, then." "If it's all the same to you, I'll stay outside." I was a little anxcious. I needed to get her in the jet. "Okay."

 **Venessa's POV**

The woman seemed safe enough. Besides, she was right. We both were hungry. When we got back to the jet, I grabbed my backpacks, which I had dropped when I ran. "Right this way." she said, gessturing into the jet. I was nervous. What if it was a trick? But that ended when I smelled- "Pizza!" I practically ran into the jet. I grabbed a piece and began to wolf it down before I remembered the woman. "Oh," I was _so_ embarassed. " you mind?" She grinned. "Go ahead. It's for you." she said. I ate 5 slices before Luke reminded me that he was hungry, too. I blushed. "Do you... uh... do you have a... um... more private place?" This time she laughed. "I'll go outside." Once she was gone, I began to feed him. When I was done, I called her back in. "Hey, uh, Miss. You can come back in!"

She came back in. "Hey, I was wondering if you would come with me. There are a few people who want to talk to you. I promise neither you or the baby will be hurt. You will have somewhere safe to sleep, and proper food." I was scared, but I tried not to show it. I had gotten really good at that. "Somewhere safe? Luke will be safe?"

 **Natasha's POV**

"Somewhere safe? Luke will be safe?" She was in a dazed, absentmindedly burping the baby. "That's his name? Luke?" I asked. She was still lost in thought. "Venessa! That's his name? Luke is name?" I saw her go stiff. "How do you know my name? Why should I trust you?" I knew if I didn't do something quick, I would loose her.

"Venessa, have you heard about the attack on New York? With the aliens?" I saw her slowly nod her head. Then it seemed to dawn on her. "You-Your one of them. An avenger." "Yep. I'm-" "No! Let me guess. Black Widow?" I saw something in her eyes I hadn't seen before. _Hope._ _She actually hopes I'm an avenger!_ "You got it right." She was about to say something, but Luke chose that moment to puke over her shoulder. "Ugh! Luke! Can you bring me my bag? Thanks." She pulled out a towel and a water bottle and began cleaning herself and the child up. "The answer, miss," she said as she looked up. "Is yes."

...line break (1 hour and 30 minutes later)...

When we arrived, someone unexpected was waiting for us. "Oh no." I whispered. Venessa was asleep, so I woke her. "We're here. And there are a few people waiting for you.

 **PLEASE comment! Advice? No rudeness, though. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hera's Chosen**

 **Natasha's POV**

"We're here. And there are a few people waiting for you." The girl's head jerked up. "Who?" she asked. I grinned. This was going to be amazing. "You'll see." She got up, which woke Luke. She shushed him and began whispering a song I couldn't hear. He calmed down almost immediately. I helped her brush herself off, then we walked out. Her jaw dropped as she saw who was there. "Oh. My. Goodness."

 **Venessa's POV**

We walked out of the jet and my jaw hit the floor. "Oh. My. Goodness." In front of me were the Avengers. The real actual Avengers. I looked behind me and saw Natasha smiling. Then she looked at them and said, "Cap? What are you guys doing here?" His grin faded as he said, "Fury wants to talk to her, and he said we all might need to be here." Now I was confused. Why would all 6 of the Avengers be needed to take me to someone. Apparently, Natasha was thinking the same thing. "Why?" "He wouldn't say." "Great." she muttered. Captian America looked at me and said (yes he talked to _me_ ), "Come this way please." Confused, and kind of scared, I followed.

 **Steve's POV**

I didn't like it. Not one bit. This girl was 15, and yet she still held a child that was rumored to be hers like he was her life, which I supposed he was. But worse, now we had to take her into custody to _Fury?_ I hate complaining, but that's what I had done for an hour to Fury. Still, orders were orders. But if this girl was harmed i any way, I would personally smack that pirate!

I led her along with the other Avangers down a hall to the interrogation room. When we got there, I saw Fury sitting behind the desk with the lie detector. "Thank you, Captian. Now you may go." he said. "Sir," I began. "Might I ask-" "No, you may not. Now you and the rest, leave." I bowwed my head. On my way out though, I asked, "Where would you like us to go?" "How about home?" He snapped. I knew where I wasn't wanted and went to tell the others.

 **Venessa's POV**

The man with the eye-path scared me. "Sit." he commanded. I slowly went fowards and sat. "What can I do for you, sir?" I asked. He seemed supprized. I was emmidiately on guard. "Did I do something wrong?" "No, no. It's just that you have better manners than anyone who's ever been in here, exept for maybe Steve." "Who?" "Captian." "Oh." "But that's not why you're here. I just want to ask a few questions about your family." Oh, crap. I could feel a flashback coming on and began to sway. But I held it in check. Or at least tried to. I managed to say, "I'm sorry, Luke." before everything went black.

 **Fury's POV**

I heard her say, "I'm sorry, Luke." before she slumped forward. Luckily, my usual desk was in repair, after the Hulk smashed it, so I was useing a desk that was more like a table, so I could catch the baby. He started to cry, and I said into my comunicater, "If he's not gone, get Banner in here."

...5 Minutes Later...

"PTSD." Banner said. I was not convinced. "Post-tramautic stress disorder? Really? There's nothing for her to be stressed about!" Supprizingly, Widow answered. "Fury, she's been running for more than a year now. And she's suspected for her families murder. There's alot to be stressed about." "How long will she be out?" "About 5 more minutes, I think, sir." "Okay, Banner." Captian raised his hand. "What?" "Sir, shouldn't we stay here, in case this happens again?" I pondered this. I didn't want all of them in there, intimidating her. Besides, Stark would be a handfull. I made up my mind. "Romanova, take the baby. Stark, if you act out even _once_ , our out. Otherwise, you all can stay."

"Thank you, sir." Romanova and Captian said together. "So what did you want her for?" Stark asked. I sighed. If they were going to be here, I would have to tell them. "We have reason to believe that she may be a... super." "WHAT?" They broke into a bunch of "Why didn't you tell me?"s, and "What powers?s, and "Cool!"s. Banner shut them up, saying, "She's waking up! Wait, no! She's-" "AGHHH! NOOO! PLEASE!" She was screaming, shaking. Luke began to cry. "Hold her down!"

 **Venessa's POV**

 _In my flashback, it was that day. It was satureday, and we were all watching football. Then a man dressed in black burst in. My dad got up, but he was shot. Next my mom. I threw myself infrotn of my siblings, who were screaming. He pushed me out of the way and shot them. "AGHHHHH!NOOOO!" He came towards me, but not with a gun._

 _..."PLEASE!NOOOOOO!"..._

 _8 months and 17 days later, on February 26, 2025, I was in a garage of smeone who was not at home (obviously), giving birth to Luke. He and I barely made it. "AGHHHHHHH!PLEASE!AGHHHHH!"_

 **Natasha's POV**

"AGHHHHHHH!PLEASE!NOOOOOO!" I was holding Luke, who listened to the screaming girl. He himself was screaming. I felt a tug in my body, in a place so rarely used these days. I felt a tug in my heart and followed my instincts. I stepped towards her. "Let her go!" Relunctantly, they did. She began thrashing. I put Lukes open mouth to her ear. She began to calm. When she was calm enough, I set the baby in her arms. "Romanova, what are you-" "Shush, Fury." When she had hold of him, she stopped moving. Then she began to cry, and stroke his head. "I'm sorry, Luke. I'm sorry." she cried. The boys all looked at me, so I explained. "Mother instincts. She was obviously dreaming of him. The sound of him crying for her snapped her out of it." As I finished speaking, she began to whisper-sing again. "What is she saying?" Stark asked. "Wait, and I'll tell you." I waited until she paused, then began again. It was soft, and slow. I prepared a recorder.

 _"Mary was 15, Joseph aout 20._

 _The Holy Spirit was the father, and Mary had a baby._

 _We have lost everything,_

 _but so did they._

 _Oh the best people are born,_

 _with the largest burdens to carry._

 _Mary lost her child,_

 _when Jesus was crucified._

 _I am like Mary,_

 _too young for you._

 _You are like Jesus,_

 _but you won't die too._

 _For you have heard my promises,_

 _though they came with a consequence._

 _Two last promises,_

 _before you sleep._

 _I won't loose you,_

 _and God loves you too."_

I felt myself tearing up. "Hey, Cap. She's christian." I gave him the recorder so he could listen. He began crying. "Dude, are you _crying?"_ Stark asked. Cap looked at him, totally serious. "Yes." "I wanna listen!" "Listen to what?" I looked around to see Venessa sitting up, cradling Luke while wiping away tears. I was about to answer, when Cap walked up to her. "Jesus bless you, miss." The shock was evident on her face. "I-I sang, didn't I? Crap!"

 **Steve's POV**

Why was she so ashamed? "You calmed down Luke. What's wrong with that?" She pulled back the baby, and honestly, I couldn't blame her. "When I sing, people learn secrets. When they know secrets, they use them against you." She looked pointedly at Fury. He scoweled and said, "Watch it! I still have to question you." Banner said, "Before you do, sir, what triggered her PTSD?" She beat Fury into saying, "Family." She hugged the baby closer to her chest. I felt enraged. "You started with family? What happened to 'name, age, where do you live'?" "Shhh!" she said. I blushed, realizing that I had almost woken the baby. Fury barked back, "I can start anywhere I want!" "Not my family though!" I was supprized. The girl- what was her name? What was in the files? Oh, Venessa. She hadn't showed this much power yet. Fury marched up to her.

"I have full armies and spies everywhere! You do NOT command me." She glared right back. "I had a caring mother. I had a confusing father. I had a sister with claws and teeth like a cat, but still made me smile. I had a brother who was more ADHD than I hear Iron Man is. I had a baby brother who was a redhead and both Irish and Scottish, but was the most adorable smile ever. They're all dead. I have a baby that I have proteted from bears and wolves and mountain lions with rocks and a handmade bow and arrow set. I am a fiesty, irish, scottish, strong, perseverant teenager who will stop at nothing to protect her family, then friends, then self at any cost. I could beat any of your agents- not counting the Avengers- at a fist fight any day. And if you have so many spies, why didn't they find me instead of Miss Black Widow?" She looked smug. We looked scared. No one had ever gone against Fury like that. Fury looked, well, furious. "That's it!" he said, reaching for the child. I immediately knew that was a bad idea.

 **Venessa's POV**

"That's it!" He tried to get Luke, but I stood, gave Luke to Natasha, nd punched him in the face before he ever reached me. "I said _any of your agents._ That includes you, Pirate." He snarled and turned to Natasha. "Give me the boy." To my relief, she stepped back and said, "What are you going to do with them?" "I'm going to put them both inn cells, of course!" "Wrong answer." She pulled out a gun and shot him. "What are you doing?" we all screamed. "Don't worry, it's just a sedative. Let's go!" "Go?" I asked. "Go where?" Stark tower."

We ran. They put the agents to sleep. I punched alot of people. We finaly made it to the jet, with 25 or so agents after us. "Get in!" Banner yelled. We all got in and flew away.

 **HEY! Please comment! Go easy, this is my first fan fic. Don't worry, Percy comes in in either the next or 4th chapter. Will post new one A.S.A.P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hera's Chosen**

 **Venessa's POV**

The Avengers were all talking about all of the trouble they undoubtedly were in now. I was hiding in the back corner, cradling Luke. Captian suddenly looked at me and said, "Well nows a good a time as any for proper introductions. I'll start. I'm Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captian America." "I'm Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man." "Bruce Banner, a.k.a...Hulk." I saw how uncomfortable this made him feel, and said, "My little brother, he-he-he thought you were awesome. H-He said that he wished he was you. I asked h-h-him if he wouldn't be scared, he said, and I quote, 'NO! He is so awesome! At least he has a power he can use to help people. He hurt some people, but what super person _hasn't_?' Don't feel uncomfortable, because since my little brother said that, I haven't been afraid."

 **Bruce's POV**

I was speechless. So was everyone else. This girl had seen how I felt and tried to reasure me by hurting herself. That part was evident. She stuttered, and she was shaking, like she was trying to hold back an attack. "Uhm, thanks. That's really kind of both of you. Who's turn is it?" "Uh, ok, I guess I'm next. I'm Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye." "You already know me. There's one other person. His name's Thor. He's a norweign go-" "No he's not." She cut off Natasha? Who _is_ this girl? "That's what I said!" Really Cap? Natasha turned to look at Venessa.

"If he's not a god, then what is he?" Venessa was done for. Even Cap couldn't answer this. "He might be a long living alien race that has technology that exceeds ours, but he's not a god. There is one God, and he can't die, he cn't be killed, and he is Jesus. I don't mean to be offensive, but I will not give up on the biggest belief my family had just because of some guy in a cape. Besides, it's no-no-" She failed to stiffel a huge yawn. "Hey," I said. "Maybe you should get some rest." "But what about Luke?" "I can hold him for you."

She eyed me like she was putting together eery piece of information she had about me to see if I was worthy of holding her child. "Fine. If he gets hungry, bottle in the bag. Shake it up first. Then burp him. Watch out, he could make a mess. Towels and water bottles also in the bag. After you burp him, rock him to sleep. If I have not specifically named it, don't touch it in the bag, including the box. _Especially_ the box. If I learned you have, I will break every one of your fingers one by one slowly and painfully." Wow. Lots of fire in her. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a box of squishy strawberries and began eating. When she finished 4 of them, she said, "Don't get me lunch. I just had mine. Good night." She laid down and turned away from us, and in 30 seconds flat, she was out.

"Wait, if that's all she ever gets for a meal, how is she not starving? 4 strawberries isn't even a snack for me!" "That, Cap, is because you eat enough for 3 men. Still, she should eat more. As soon as we get to the tower, we are making her a 5 course buffet." I held the baby, the bag near me just in case.

5 minutes later, Natasha said, "Clint, take the controls. It's my turn to hold the baby." "Wait, what?" "That's right, Banner. My turn." "But she gave him to me." "She's known me longer." "By an hour and a half." "1 hour and 37 minutes to be exact." "Really, Natasha." "My turn." "No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"JUST GIVE HER THE BABY!" We both jumped when we heard Venessa yell at us. "Oh. My. Goodness! You're worse then - then them! Actually, you know what? Give me the baby. You are both grounded from holding him until we get to the tower, plus an hour." "WHAT?" "Yep. Now apologize." Relunctantly, we shook hands. "Good." She turned bak over, Luke with her, and began muttering, "Having to be an adult to adults...Act like kids...Reminds me of them." Then she bolted up. "Did you feed him?" "Nooooooo...?"

 **Tony's POV**

Venessa was an interesting character to be sure. She was very mature, at least on the outside. I bet though, that I could break it.

"Did you feed him?" "Noooo...?" It was hilarious. I couldn't help but laugh. She switched her glare to me. Oops. "Tony, get the bag please." She was so cute when she commanded me. I got up to get the bag.

...At the tower...

 **Venessa's POV**

It was even better than I imagined. It really was a safe place. There were missile turrets, and I'm sure some were hidden. There were lazers. There was everything. And that was outside. When we got in, Tony led me to my room, where I would be staying for now. It was huge. Bigger than an apartment with its own bathroom bigger than my bedroom. There was a king size bed and a flat screen T.V. There were all sorts of electronics to play with, and a ginormous walk-in closet.

Then he showed me the kitchen, and the floor where they train, and the livingroom, or living _floor_. I knew I was going to love it. Then a voice said, " _Sir, the other Avengers would like you both to come to the kitchen._ " I jumped and Tony laughed. "That's JARVIS," he explained. "My AI." "Oh." " _Hello, miss...?_ " "Venessa." " _Well hello miss Venessa. Welcome to the Stark tower._ " "Hi." It felt kind of wierd to talk to nothing. "Come on. Let's go."

 **Clint's POV**

The new girl was cool. She was like a little Natasha, exept more closed off. The moment they walked into the kitchen was priceless. She stepped out of the elevator and demanded, "What part of don't get me lunch do you _not_ understand?" "The part where you weren't hungry even though your malnourished." I answered. "Come on, just eat before us growing boys do." I had hoped to crack a smile, but at least I got a more-friendly look. "Fine. Miss Natasha-" "Just call me Natasha. Or Tasha. You don't have to have manners frome the 40's like Cap." I saw a gleam in her eyes. Amusement. We were getting somewhere. The plan was working.

"Okay, Natasha. Can you hold Luke?" So much for grounded. After Tasha took him, Venessa practically ran to the bar, where we had laid veggies, meat, fruits, desserts, pizza, chinease, a little bit from every resturaunt in the surrounding 5 blocks. When she got one plate, and finished, she went back for seconds. This time she was slower. "You guys can eat. I got enough." Bruce tried to say no, she hadn't, when Tony and Cap both said, "Me first! No me! No me!" "Boys." I heard her mutter.

When we all had a plate and were sitting at the table, I asked, "So Luke is your son?" She stopped eating for a moment. "Yeah. But that topic is off limits. So is my family. I don't want another attack." "Ok..." I felt the conversation fizzle. "So, what do you like to do?" "I read. I write. I play video games. I'm pretty good at Halo." ( **disclaimer: do not own)** "I bet I could beat you." I saw a grin tug at the tip of her lips. "Is that a challenge?" "Any time, anywhere." "How about immediately after lunch?" "Bring it on." We talked some more, and as we went on, I could see something was getting through to her.

...30 Minutes Later...

 _BOOM!PEW!PEW!WAAA!_ "NONONONONONO! Stupid grunts!" "Hahaha! I told you I was good!" "How did you defeat the guy with the gravity hammer?" "Skills."

 _Last level._

...

"YES! I beat you Hawkeye!" She was smiling, and that's all that mattered.

"You got beat at your game by a kid? Akid who's been in the wilderness for over a year? Your loosing your touch." " _Thank you,_ Tony. Hey, Nat," She got close and I whispered, "She smiled."

 **Natasha's POV**

We did it. She smiled. It was only for a moment, but baby steps were needed. That night, though, everything went wrong.

I woke up to hear screaming. I bolted out of my room, looking for the source. _Oh,no. Venessa!_ I ran and ran, seeing Cap and Tony behind me. We went up three floors to her room. Tony said, "JARVIS, what's going on?" " _I can not say, sir. She asked that all cameras be turned off."_ "Of course she did. Open the door." We all ran in to see her on her bed, thrashing ang screaming, and scratching herself. "JARVIS, tell Banner and Barton to bring the BTW up." " _Yes, sir."_ "Tony, are you sure?" "Nat, she won't tell us herseelf, we need to know." I wasn't 100% sure, but I nodded anyway. BTW, well it's supposed to be BWT, stood for Brain Wave Transmitter.

We waited 5 minutes, listening to her scream, holding her down so she didn't hurt herself any more. When the other two got there, they were pulling what looked like a T.V. with metal and ground clamps attatched. Tony connected them to a metal headset. It played her dream over and over on the screen. It was horrible.

They were in the living room. The T.V. was playing football. Then a man in all black came in and shot her whole family. Then he- Then he-. My hand went up to my mouth. Clint and Cap groweled. Bruce greened alittle. Tony wnet to turn it off. "Wait." I said. "There's more." And indeed there was. She was at a house in the woods. She chacked to see if anyone was home, then if the door was unlocked. It was. She went in and got a warm wet rag, food, and some medicine, and bandages, and a towel. "What is she-" I cut Tony off. "Luke." "Oh. OH. Eew! I can't watch!" "You slay a hundred aliens and gut a giant flying lizzard, but _birth_ is gross?" "Yes."

...

"Ok, it's over." "She did _that_ , by herself?"

It showed her robbing every store thay came to. She said, "I'm sorry, Luke, but I have to be able to feed you, and I am _not_ loosing you, too." It showed her making a bow out of a sycamore branch and her own hair. "Eew." "Shut up, Tony." It showed her killing a bear to protect Luke. "Guess what, baby. Fresh meat!" All the while, she thrashed, until...

We saw the jet. I inhaled sharply. This was from her point of view. She hid, snapped a twig, backed up, tripped on a log, ran. She began singing again. "Mary was 15, Joseph about 20." She turned. No one there. "Turn it off." "Why?" "I can tell you this part, just turn it off." "Fine." "Now get it out of here. I'm going to wake her up." "Okay, bye." I walked over to her and took Luke. Instantly, her eyes opened.

"What are you doing?" "I needed to wake you up. You were having a nightmare. Listen, Tony sometimes invades peoples privacy." "What did he do?" "Well, he has this machine that turns brainwaves into a picture on a T.V. and-" "You all saw it." "...Yes." "Why can't you leave me alone? I have enough on my plate without you 5 trying to confuse me when I try to figure out whether I can trust you or not!" "...I'm sorry." And I left to find Stark, hearing her ry behind me.

 **HI! PLEASE REPOST! I promise promisey promise that Olympian things will happen in the next one. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hera's chosen**

 **Steve's POV**

Modern times were so stupid! When I was around, people respected other people, looked after each other. Now, every day life is like war. That girl should not have had to go through that! I needed to talk to someone. "Avengers, assemble in the gym." They all looked at me and nodded. "JARVIS, tell Natasha where we're going." " _Yes, sir. , she's looking for you."_ "Uh, I may need to sit this one out. I kinda like my throat as it is, not sliced." "Tony, you're coming." "Damn." "Launguage." "Am I ever going to live that down, Barton?" "Nope."

"STARK!" "Widow's here." Tony groaned. She marched up to him and slapped him. "What was that for?" "For loosing her trust! I had to tell her! It's better that she learned from me other than from some stupid remark you would have made! And now she hates us! She said she had enough on her plate without having to worry about whether she can trust us with her child or not!" I needed to calm her down. "Natasha, just, breath. Slow down." She looked up and I saw something that scarred me for life. Black Widow... was crying. "How can I, Steve? She reminds me so much of myself. I can't just give up on her, but she's already given up on _me_."

I could feel the mood go from bad to horrible. If Natasha was crying, the world was broken. Banner went over to give her a shoulder to cry on. "Guys, we gotta do something." "You're right, Tony. But not we. _You._ You have to apologize, and do everything you can for her. I can't believe the modern world. She's just a _child._ She had at least three more years. We need to do this subtly. Now, here's the plan."

 **Venessa's POV**

I woke with Luke crying. He was hungry again. And so was I. "JARVIS, what time is it?" " _6:42 a.m., ma'am."_ "Don't call me ma'am, please. Or miss. Just Venessa." " _Okay."_ After burping Luke, she decided to go get something to eat. "Oh, wait. I can't go out there. I guess I'll just eat some strawberries." Two or three minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Go away." I yelled hoarsely. No response. I sighed. Were they really doing this? "JARVIS, who's out there?" " _No one, Venessa. Just a note left by ."_ "A note?" I couldn't help myself. I slowly opened the door, looking all around for anyone. No one was there. On the floor was a small peice of paper. I picked it up and decided to read it to Luke. He loved it when I read to him, even though he couldn't understand.

"Hey, Luke. Listen to this.

 _Dear ,_

 _I am truly sorry for the inconvenience I caused you last night. I should not have been privy to your innermost secrets. I realize I was an (bitch was scratched out) idiot. As a peace offering, I have allowed you the 24/7 use of Lincoln Library, which is owned by Stark Industries. Also, There is a full room on the 84th floor that is full of any baby toy and tool imaginable. I hope you enjoy._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tony Stark_

 _a.k.a. Iron Man_

"There is no way on earth that Tony wrote that by himself. Half of those words I'm pretty sure he doesn't even understand."

 _P.S. Cap made me write that. Here's a Tony Stark translation; I'm really, really, really sorry for what I did. It was mean. And stupid. I want you to be happy, so go to the library. You can go whenever. I remembered you said you like to read and write. I hope you enjoy this. I made Luke a nursrey on floor 84. I put a lot of super awesome Stark stuff in there. Don't tell Cap. He said not to on multiple occasions. Please, forgive me._

 _P.P.S. Tasha said to tell you to get used to saying 'I forgive you.' since I mess up at least twice a day. :} Come on down. We made breakfast._

 _P.P.P.S. Don't eat Bartons cooking. It almost killed Thor. - _-_

I shook my head in defeat. "Oh, Tony." I almost smiled. Almost. He was ammusing me. I took a deep breath. "JARVIS, please turn on the cameras and inform Tony." " _Yes, Venessa._ " When the lights turned green, I waited three seconds, and nodded.

 **Natasha's POV**

I know what you must be thinking. How could I, a hardened assassin, be caring for this child enough to cry? Well, I don't know. Maybe it was the feminine motherly genetics, or because she reminded me of myself. Maybe, I just genuinely cared for her. But I do know that when she accused me of being untrustworthy, it hit my core.

Cap had an idea. If we each apologized, one by one, and gave her something to show our apology, since words are only words, maybe she could grow to trust us again.

Tony went first, since it was his machine and his idea that started this mess. That, was a fun experience. "No no no, Tony. You can't say 'I'm sorry. I'm a bitch-'" "Language, Cap." "' Take my stuff.'" "Oh, why not?" "Because, it isn't literarily... adequate." "Say what now?" "He said it doesn't sound right." "So? It's what I sound like. Isn't that the point?" "Boys! Just go with what Cap said! It's easier than arguing." So Tony laid it by her door and knocked. At least, I hope he did. That was the plan. We all anxiousely waited.

" _Sir, Miss Venessa asked me to inform you that the camera's in her room were turned on again."_ Our heads all snapped up as we ran to the monitor. What I saw made me want to cry all over again, but I held it in. She was looking up at us, and she nodded. Then she went to her bag and pulled out a book throwing over her shoulder, "JARVIS, please turn it off again. Thank you." and the screen went black. "She does have one." "What, Cap?" "A bible." "Oh." We were all silent for a moment.

"So, who's next?" Clint asked. "How about me?" "Okay, Banner. What did you have in mind?" "I was going to say I would give her some pointers on baby care. I was a doctor you know. And a full check up. And 100 dollars, since I would give her the other two anyway." I pondered this. It would be good for her to have a little bit of cash until she could get her own job. "Alright. But don't give it to her until tommorrow. We can give her one every morning, so she doesn't get overwhelmed." "That sounds good to me. What about you guys?" We all agreed.

"Let's go get breakfast ready. We don't want her to come down and see nothing." So we ran to the kitchen. I got some oranges ready. Clint chopped up some apples. Banner was cooking pancakes. Tony did eggs. Cap cleaned up after Tony, since eggs were all over everyone.

When we had half of it ready, she came down. She took the stairs, probably for the extra time to think. Slowly, she inched in, holding Luke close to herself. In her hand was a peice of paper, probably the note. We all turned to watch her ist at the far end of the table, and in turn, she watched each of us. 30 seconds went by. 31...32...3- "Oh I can't take it any more! It's too quiet! Hi, I'm Tony! Did you get my note? Is that paper it? Are you ok? I really am sorry! Did you like that I gave you the library? Can I hold the baby? Pleeeease? PleasePleasePlease! Pleeeaaa-" "TONY!" We all yelled. He looked at us, confusion written al over his face. "Yeah?" I looked at him. "It is 7 in the morning. Your ADHD should not have turned on yet." "But it was _quiet._ And you know what happens when its quiet." "Couldn't you have waited ten minutes though? At least until 7:02?" "But where's the fun in that?" Now the others joined in. "Really? I have a headache. You are insufferable. Can I say somathing? Do you have an off button?" "Yes. Take an Adville. I've heard that before. You just did. And, no. No I don't. Neither does my dancing suit." "Your WHAT?" "My dancing suit. The one that smashed on the street because it danced off the roof. I'm rebuilding it." "NO!" We kept arguing until Venessa did something unthought of. She giggled. We all looked at her. "What?" she asked. "You guys act like kids. You act like Elain and... and... oh crap. Sorry Luke."

A look of despair crossed her face before she fell over. "Tony, catch Luke!" Luckily he did, and I caught Venessa. She began clutching her head, screaming. "Momma! Momma! Lainy I'm so sorry! I couldn't! Daddy I failed! AGHHHH!" "Get her in the infirmary!" "Clint, help! Tony, Get Luke to the Nursery! I'll be there a.s.a.p.!" "Got it!" We rushed all over the place, breakfast temporarily forgotten.

 **Tony's POV**

Sure, Tasha. Leave the child of an insecure hopefully future friend with an ADHD, badboy, billionare, handsome, mastermind who knows 3 things about childcare; feed, burp, rock to sleep, all told to him yestureday through eavesdropping! And she calls herself smart. Still, Ihad to try, didn't I?

So I ran baby Luke, who was screaming his head off, to the nursery, and rocked him, and murrmured to him, and palyed with him, until he stopped crying. He looked at me as I made a stuffed rabbit bounce, and _smiled_. He had tiny stubbs of two teeth already on the bottom. "Gaaa!" I laughed. I got a baby to like me for once! Usually they screamed until their mothers came running. "Hey! I'm Tony! Can you say Tony? Say, Tony. Tony." After a while, I gave up. But he didn't. "T-t-Toe-T-Toe-nee. T-T-Toe-nee. T-T-Toe-nee! T-Toe-nee! T-Toe-nee!" "Hey! That's right! Tony!"

We played for another 15 minutes before I realized someone was watching. It was her. "His first word was 'safe'. His second was 'Mommy'. 'Mommy is safe'." "Oh, hey. Are you okay?" Of course, Luke wanted his Mommy. He jumped out of my lap and promptly fell on his face, but he just got up and crawled off, a little off balance. I guess he didn't get alot of practice living in the woods and all. "Mommy! Mommy safe! Mommy okay!" He hugged her. Then he pointed at me. "Mommy, dat T-T-Toe-nee. Dat T-T-Toe-nee! T-Toe-nee!"

Utter bewilderment passed on her face. I shrugged. "I'm as supprized as you. Usually babies hate me." She almost grinned. I could see it! Just a little bit more... "Well, you are a kind of scary guy." "What? How am _I_ scary?" "Look at it from their prospective. You are super energetic. You have a big robot with guns. You don't stop talking. With a baby you have to go slow. You have to be gentle. Depending on the baby, of course. Luke likes to play." She took what looked like a handfull of leaves and twigs out of her purse, but on closer inspection, I realized it was a doll. "But with most kids, slow is the way to go." "He really seemed to like it when I made it looked like the bunny was shooting the goose." There! I did it! She smiled! "Well, he is a lot like his uncle, and great uncle, and great-grandfather, and other uncle, you know, all of the males in his family on my moms side. They were all ADHD. Family reunions were fun." Her smile was bitter-sweet, almost sad.

"Hey," I said. "No sad. You just got back. If you have another flashback, Luke will panick." "Nah, I won't have another. I can only manage 5 or 6 a day. Otherwise, I might not ome back out. They take alot of energy." "Oh." "Hey, I was going to go check out that library. Do you mind watching Luke for me?" "Yeah. And I'll tell the others. Oh, and to check out a book, tell the lady at the desk 'Mr.T says hello.' That's our passcode." "Ok." She began to walk out, but turned back, smiling again. "Thank you, Tony." And she left. After the elivator dinged, I yelled, "YES! YEAH! Hey JARVIS! Tell the others to get their asses in here! HAHAHA!"

 **Clint's POV**

" _Excuse me, but says to as he says, 'get your asses up here.' He is in the nursery."_ "Got it, JARVIS." We all went up, breakfast in hand. Venessa had already eaten, first asking if I had cooked any of it. _Tony is_ so _going to get it. It was one time! And Thor choked. It wasn't my food._

We got there and the first thing said was , "Really, my cooking?" "Ha! Oh, and you got beat. You're gonna owe me $20! Ha!" "What? Where's Venessa?" "Oh, she's at the library. And have you forgotten our bet?" Natasha reeled on me. "What bet?" "Uhmm..." "Katniss bet $20 to whoever could make her smile the most in the first." "Clint!" "And I got her to smile three times! Oh, and watch this." He looked at Luke, who was in his lap. "Hey, Luke. Who am I? What's my name?"

I didn't expect anything. But of course, I was wrong. The kid started bouncing on his butt. "T-T-Toe-nee! T-T-Toe-nee! T-Toe-nee!" then he giggled and giggled and giggled, like all of his mothers laughter was in this child. "How did you do that, Tony? And when did she smile?" "I just asked him to say it. After making the rabbit shoot the goose. And she smiled once when he said my name, and once when she explained that Luke was like every guy in her family on her mom's side; ADHD, which is why he likes me. And once when she left, after thanking me."

Cap had to ask, "Did the rabbit shoot the goose literally?" As an answer, Luke grabbed the rabbit and squeezed his ear. A beam of light came out of it's nose and hit the goose. "Tony!" "What? It's just a light beam, like a cat toy!" "I said no inentions!" "Aww, but he loves it!" The kid did enjoy it. He shot the goose over and over again, copying the sound effects. "Pewpewpew! T-Toe-nee, pewpew!" "Yeah. So she smiled to me three times, two more than you. So I'm winning." "Ugh." "Clint, you are in so much trouble." "Yes, Nat."

 **Venessa's POV**

I was about half way to the tower, thinking about my most recent dreams, when a horse came out of the sky. Wait _, a horse?_ I rubbed my eyes. Why was it so blurry? Was it fog? Aboy with dark hair and sea green eyes jumped off and began walking towards me. I quickly began walking back to the library. "Hey, wait!" he called. I walked faster. "Hey, I need to talk to you!" And that's when _it_ showed up. A large dog. It just ran up from the park. It was getting very close, but it didn't want me. It wanted _him._

"Come on, just 10 minutes? Please?" he said. "What, is that?" I asked. "Hellhound!" "Oh, well that clears that up." "A monster." "Thanks, Captian Obvious! I'm just going to go now." "No wait!" As I watched, he sliced through it with a sword he didn't have a moment ago. He turned to me and I was extremely scared. "I need to talk to you." I did the obvious thing. Now that I think about it, running away seemed to make the best friends.

 **HEY! Sorry for the extra long chapter. Lots to put here. If you prefer them this long comment below. If not, comment below. Just comment. Advise?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hera's Chosen**

 **Venessa's POV**

I ran and ran. Being New York, no one payed any attention to the girl being chased by a young man. Great. "Hey, wait!" he call ed over and over again. "Leave me alone!" "Wait!" Suddenly, I ran into someone, and was shoved out of the way, into an abandoned alley. The boy caught up to me. "I just want to talk." I was not going to be taken down this easily. I pulled out a knife Natasha had given me. "Leave. Me. Alone." I was out of breath from running, but I could've kept going for an hour. I had had plenty of practice. He didn't stop though. He just threw his sword away. "I just want to talk." He began walking forward. I walked back, until I was against a wall. "I will not talk. He looked like he was thinking. "Can my friend talk to you?" "No!" "Annabeth?"

A girl shimmered and appeared next to me, holding a baseball cap in her hand. She was about 20, with blonde hair and storm grey eyes. "Hey, I'm Annabeth. Can I talk to you? I'm sorry if Percy scared you. He's an idiot sometimes." "Hey!" "You're right. All the time." She was smiling. She looked around. "Can we go somewhere else?" I had an idea. "H-How ab-bout the Stark Tower?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "The Stark Tower? As in Tony Stark?" "Yeah, he's a friend of mine."

She gasped. "Oh, please Percy? Please please please!" He laughed. "Ok, Annabeth. But no one else can hear what we say." "Why not." "They just can't." I was fighting a war in my head. Should I trust them? Then the voice from my dreams whispered in my head, " _Go with them. They can help you with my gifts."_ I took a deep breath. "I know a place." _But what about Luke? "It will be fine."_

...10 minutes later...

When we got there, the girl-Annabeth-was absolutely exstatic. I almost laughed she and Percy talked. Well, as she talked. "...And the hydrolotic cylanders and titanium quantium astologics needed to construct the base forum..." " . 's great Annabeth." "Here we are. Oh, wait! JARVIS, do me a favor and don't tell Tony about me being back, or these guests, and please delete all footage of them. Thanks." " _As you wish Miss Venessa._ " "What have I said about calling me Miss? To not to. Come on, floor 84." Percy suddenly jumped. "Oh, Blackjack! I left him in the park!" You mean your blurry horse?" "Yeah. I'll just go get him real quick." "Okay. JARVIS, when gets back, lead him to my floor please." " _Okay._ "

I led Annabeth to my floor. Then I had an idea. "Actually, JARVIS, I need Tony to know I'm back." Annabeth immediatly asked, "What, why?" "I have to get my s- I have to get my brother. I'll be right back. DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! I mean it." And I went to get Luke.

 **Annabeth's POV (bet you didn't expect** _ **that**_ **.)**

I didn't touch anything. I understand keeping secrets. But why did Tony Stark need to know she was here? And why did she hesitate with saying who the person she was getting was? And- Oh my gods! I was in the Stark Tower!

Percy came in about 3 minutes after she left. "Blackjacks in the park. Some patrolling satyrs are watching him." Ever since the second giant war, satyrs have been in every park, reservation, and zoo everywhere watching the nature and Gaia, even though we didn't expect her for another few tens of thousand years. Venessa came back in shortly after that, cradling a young child in her arms. "Sorry it took so long, but Tony wanted to know why I looked like I had run a marathon."

"So we are actually in the Stark Tower? Like, the real thing? Home of the Avengers?" "Yes, Percy." "So who's that?" I asked. Her eyyes became guarded. Her face was a concealed mask of sadness, anger, pain, but being a child of Athena, I could see past even the most guarded expressions. "This is my.. Brother." "Really." "Yes." Percy, of course, didn't guard his lips, and asked, "Then why did you hesitate? Is he stolen? I s he a foundling? Is he your son? Can I-" "He. Is. My. Brother. Now did you come to argue or to talk about something actually important. I'll have you know that I could have all 5 of the urrent residing avengers in here in less than a minute." _Oh, Percy._

"You don't have to do that. Percy is just not good at guarding his mouth." "That could get you killed. Believe me, I know." "Yes, we've talked about it." Oh this was not going the right way at all. "Listen, have you been having any wierd dreams? Or visions?" Her eyes showed shock, but she quickly covered it. "I always do. It's actually not that bad, considering what I've been through." "I bet we have that in common." "I highly doubt that." "Really?" Percy chose now to speak. "I have been kicked out of 8 schools now. I have had accidents multiple times. I learned who my dad was and didn't particullarly like it." I saw her face change.

"I was a straight-A student. I was never in trouble at school exept once in kindergarten when I messed up the seating chart accidentally. I knew both of my parents, and loved them, and lost them. I traveled and lived by myself for more than a year. I had to take care of myself and Luke in the woods, stealing from every store and house we passed. I have an extreme case of PTSD. I was lying about it not being that bad. I nearly kill myself every time. The only reason I don't is Luke. Then I was found and taken in by the Avengers. I am nothing like you. I just want the lady in the dress to leave me alone. Now leave." She turned and walked to her bag, grabbed it and went to her bed.

 _Lady in the dress? A godess?_ She still cradled the baby. "Great going, Percy. We'll leave now. If you want to talk, though, call me." I wrote down the number for my secret phone. "Wiat, you have a phone?" "Yes Percy. Let's go." We left, and not two minutes later, we were attacked. Then we were back at camp, no one knowing we had left.

 **Venessa's POV**

I was so confused. How did they know about the dreams? Why did they think I was like them? What was going on? _Who were they?_

I was reading this amasing book, _Rangers Apprentice: Halt's Peril_ , when I heard a knock on my door. It was Tony. "Hey." "Hey. I just wanted to tell you that dinners ready." "Who cooked it?" "Clint did, but I ordered pizza." "Kind?" "Cheese, cheese with olives, peperoni, peperoni with olives, 3 meat, vegitarian, carnivor special, and breadsticks." "I'll be down in 5." "Got it." He went back down stairs. I fed and burped Luke again, before going downstairs.

I went down the elivator this time. I didn't feel the need for going slowly, and besides, that run with that 'Percy' character had left my legs aching really bad. Everyone stopped talking when I came in. All but Tony, of course, who was still trying to explain to Natasha how carnivor special was better than cheese with olives. That part was obvious. "Carnivor over cheese and black circels! It's been this way for eons! Carnivor! Boo cheese and olives! Carnivor! Carniv-" "Tony!" I yelled. Then I walked over to the pile of pizza boxes and grabbed a slice of cheese with olives.

"I myself prefer cheese with olives. It is, in my opinion, the best pizza ever invented." Natasha laughed at Tony's expresion, and everyone else began talking again. Clint interrupted our arguement. "What happened to my spagahtii?" "Oh, I threw it out the window." "Tony!" Clint and I both exclaimed. "It was ONE time, Tony!" "That was rude! Apologize!" "What?!" "You heard me." "No." "Now, or I'll throw your pizza out the window." "You wouldn't." "Try me." He sat there, not moving. I had to show him that I meant bussiness. I'm no child, even though they all think I am.

So I grabbed the box full of his pizza, and held it over the open window. "One." "No!" "TWO!" "No! Never!" "Th-" "Okay! I'm sorry, you mean people!" "Good. Now eat. And I know you were just trying to make me smile. Unfortunatelly for you, the last time I smiled out of amuzement was... was... Never mind. I'm not saying that you aren't fun to be around, which I know I will regret saying, but I just can't." Everyone was silent. Until Cap said, "Well don't just stand there, eat!" "Cheese with olives, please, Tony." He smiled.

We had a great time, and on multiple occasions, I did almost smile. Luke was a delight to everyone. He kept slipping out of my lap and stealing Clint's pizza, earning a, "Well if you want to eat it, hold it up where he can't reach it." from me. All in all, it was a great night. I didn't even have any nightmares. It was such a blessing.

 **PLEASE COMMENT, REPLY, WHATEVER. Thank you to all readers, repliers, followers, and favoratiers alike. I will try to post again tonight. At least once a day. Any ADVICE is noted and taken into account. BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hera's Chosen**

 **Venessa's POV**

 _In my dream, Luke and I were in the woods again. I recognized the place immediately. It was near Savahnna, Georgia. The first time I robbed a store. It was particularly hard for me. My family had been particularlly against stealing. My little brother was constantly in trouble for doing just that. And now, here I was. But it was for my survival. For_ Luke's _survival._

 _It was Ingles, a little low-grade store. I ran in, grabbed a few slim jims, penut butter cracker boxes, and waters. As soon as I stepped outside, I was chased. Not low-grade enough to have no security. I ran and ran, Luke wailing in my arms. When I reached the woods, they stopped pursuing us. Later, I realized why; the woods were infested with black bears. That is when I killed my first bear with just a pocketknife and a rather pointy stick._

 _Then, just as the bear fell down dead, The lady appeared. She had been in three other dreams before. Each time, she had said, 'Do not dispair. Help will come.' Now, though, she just smiled._

 _Maybe I should describe her. The problem is, I couldn't, exept to say that she was a queenly figure. There was too much light around her to see, though. She had brown, wavy hair that went down to her lower back, and she had a gold circlet on her head that dazzled in the light. She wore a white, simple dress that looked roman or greek. Maybe Trojan?_

 _But this time was different. Now every detail about her was increased and perfected, as if she were radiating power. Also, she spoke more than her usual- what? Warning? Mentioning? Foretelling?_

 _"My dear," she began, her voice radiating the power she nodoubtedly owned. "I have seen the trouble and turmoil you have gone through, and I must say, I am impressed. I am not easily impressed, but many people would have given the baby away, or, gahh,_ killed _it! Stupid, horrific mortal technology. I have seen, yes, but only when the mortals did. I failed my duty as patron of marriage, childbirth, women, family._

 _"Therefore, as retribution, I am willing to grant one wish. Anything you ask for is yours. Choose wisely, for I may not take this back." I sat there, stunned. Then I began to think. What did I want the most. Multiple things popped up in my head. I wanted my family back, but no. They were gone to a better place, and if I brought them back, they would despise me. I wanted the Avengers to be safe forever. But they had their own lives. I wasn't going to interfeir. I wanted to be happy again, but that would need all three of my other choices. Which brought me to my final choice. I looked up at her._

 _"I want the power to protect Luke McCowlan, my son, and never have to worry about not being able to keep himself myself. I understand that he has his own life, but while he is with me, I want to be able to live without the constant fear that I am too young, too powerless to keep him safe. That is what I ask, miss, please." She smiled at me. "That is a wise decision. It is not normal for me to like or care about mortals, but I thought you would be a good choice. Now, on with the blessing._

 _"I, Hera Argeia, bestow Venessa McCowlan with the power of my self. The powers of increased strenghth, stamina, blessings over marriage, resistance to injury, and the ability to protect women and her family in particular." A white light blinded me, and I had the sence to look away. She looked less powerful, like she had before. "Now, you will be slightly stronger, more resistent to harm, you will have more stamina, and you can protect women. And your son. You will have a slight aura, though, so you will atrackt minor, weak monsters._

 _"Also, though it pains me to say it, you must trust Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. They will help you. Go with them. And remember," She had an amused face on, like she was laughing at how I was staring at her. "Family comes first. But if it's family or the world, please go with the world, though it will pain you. Percy Jackson will understand. Now wake, with the blessing of the Queen of the heavens."_

I woke in my bed, Luke sleeping next to me. I carefully got out of bed, as not to wake him. I crept to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I gasped. I... I was... Glowing. It wasn't like a glowworm glow, more like a slight pale gold layer of light around me. That wasn't the only thing. I felt stronger, more awake than I had in a while, in ever. What had that lady, Hera, said? _'You will be slightly stronger, more resistant to harm, you will have more stamina, and you will be able to protect women. And your son.'_ Well, I sure felt the part. _'You will also have a slight aura.'_ Maybe it wasn't just a dream. ' _But you will atrackt minor, weak monsters.'_ That was bad. But according to my dream, Luke would be safe, as long as he was with me.

I hadn't thought of that. I didn't want to become the overprotective mother, who never let her child out of her sight. That would be horrible. I picked up Luke and rocked him. "JARVIS, what time is it?" " _5:47, Miss."_ "No Miss. Just Venessa. I've told you that." _"Yes, Venessa."_

I wanted my 'aura' to go away, not like _away_ away, but not visible to everyone else. I guess monsters were out of the picture, but what about other humans? _Just become invisible to humans. Please._ I thought. Just like that, it seemed to fet darker. I ran to the bathroom and checked the mirror. It was gone! No, not gone, just hard to see. Maybe it was invisible to everyone else, but since it was mine, I could still see it. At least, I hoped that.

"How about we go check the view, huh Luke? Let's go sit on the roof for a while, watch the sea, see the view, look at what's left of the landscape around here." We went up, and it was amazing. Exept for the pollution of the rivers and streets and sky. Luke woke up and watched the birds over, around, and under us. We were _that_ high. We stayed up there for about 15 minutes, watching the oblivious world. Oblivious to the wonders they were missing, of the love they could feel, of the world they could have.

"We better go back down." Then, as I took one last look around, I heard a sound I had heard only from afar before; a helicopter. It was S.H.I.E.L.D. They had come for me. For Luke. " _Come with us, you can't escape. We have you surrounded. Give us the child."_ A voice came through the microphone. " _Give us the child and-"_ "No!" I yelled. " _No?"_ "You can't have him! I promised him that I would never loose him!" And with that, I ran to the stairs. I heard gun shots behind me as I shut the soor and locked it. I ran to the elivator. "JARVIS!" " _Yes?"_ "Wake the others! Now! Tell them S.H.I.E.L.D. is here! Tell them they're here and they want... they want Luke!" " _Yes, ma'am."_ I ran to the kitchen, only to find Cap, Clint, and Natasha there. "We rise early." Cap explained. They couldn't see my aura. What a relief. "JARVIS already explained the situation. Don't worry, a friend is coming." "Who?" "Thor."

 **Percy's POV (Way to bust in, Percy.)**

It was the day after we had gone to get the girl, Venessa. I still didn't understand why Annabeth wanted to bring a mortal here. "Is she the new Oracle or something?" I had asked. "No." "Is she a legacy?" "No." "Is she a mutant or something?" "No." "Is she-" "No, Percy! I told you, I'll tell you when I tell Chiron!" "Oh, ok." So I had waited for ages (actually half an hour.) until Chiron called me.

"Percy!" He trotted up to me (I wonder what it's like to trot instead of walking. Oh, stupid ADHD brain!) "Annabeth sadi she wanted to tell both me and you about the mortal you found." "Yeah, I'm coming." I ran behind him, to the Big House. We walked in to Chiron's office. The others of the 7, plus Nico and Thalia, were there, too. "Hey! You guys made it from New Rome! And Thalia, a break?" "Yep." They all said. "Now, what is it dear?" She took a breath.

"Okay, Hera hates me. Just keep that in mind. I know you know, but I need you to just, remember that, okay?" She took an other deep breath. "For the past four nights, I have dreamt of Hera. More like she's popped up in my dreams. The first and second nights, she said, 'Be prepared, for a stranger might enter your midst. Astranger, and a possible ally.' The next night, the third, she said, 'Find the girl. She comes from the Lincoln Library in your Manhattan,New York. She will not come, but you must try. Make your presence known.' Then finally, last night, she had said,

'She will cooperate. She will be scared. Go to her in the morning and talk to her. She will need a month, but then she will follow you. She is not a trusting person, but this mortal is special. She is to me what the Hunters are to Artemis.'" Everyone was silent. I opened my mouth to ask, but Thalia beat me to it. "What does she mean 'She is to me what the Hunters are to Artemis.'?" "I'm not sure. We'll just have to meet her." "What if she has Hera's powers?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, I mean, the Hunters have a little bit of Artemis's powers. What if it's the same for Venessa and Hera?" Leo laughed. "That, my friend is down right-" "Brilliant." "Yeah. Wait, what, Annabeth?"

She looked up at me. "Percy, you just said something smart." "For once." Thalia said. "What was that, Pinecone Face?" "Guys! Percy may be right. There's only one person we can ask to be sure." We all glanced at each other and said simultaniously, "Rachel."

 **Leo's POV**

We ran to Freaky Rachel's cave. Annabeth knocked on the outside of the rock. "Rachel?" she called. "We need to ask the oracle something." "Be right out!" The girl called. She jogged outside. "Right, what is it?" That girl was beautiful! If it wasn't for the fact that I was with Calypso, and Rachel rebuffed my affections, I would have totally been dating her. The way her red hair just flowed down her back, it was just so- my thoughts were interrupted when Annabeth asked her question.

"What must we do in accordance with Venessa, mortal?" Green smoke trailed out of her mouth as she spoke, like a snake.

 _The mortal with the seeing child,_

 _Who will have it known that the queen is worthwhile,_

 _Will go with demigods, 9 old friends,_

 _To fight the abyss that never ends._

And just as quick as it started, the green fog receded, and she collapsed. I thought that it was pretty wierd that she collapsed every time she spoke a prophecy. Maybe I could make something that would stop or at least lessen the backlash.

"Leo!" Jason yelled. I said something real smart, like, "Huh?" H e sighed. He did that a lot. "I was asking what your thoughts on the prophecy were." "Oh, uh... I forgot it." "Argh! _'The mortal with the seeing child/ who will have it known that the queen is worthwhile/ Will go with demigods, 9 old friends/ To fight the abyss that never ends.'_ Now, thoughts?"

"Ok, the first line, I got nothin'. The second, You said your dreams were from Hera, right? _The queen_ of the gods? Hint hint. Any way, the third line, 9 old friends. Well, you and the rest of us seven, plus Nico and Thalia. 9 old friends, right? And then the last, I don't know and don't particullarly want to know. So, what do we do?" Everyone was silent. Then Percy stood.

"Me and Annabeth-" "Annabeth and I.'" "Whatever. We'll go talk to her. Hera said she'll need a month. So talk now, she'll be here about 2 weeks before the winter solstice. We defeat the bad guy, BOOM, done. Then, we let her go back to whatever life she had before." "As an Avenger." "Wait," I said, making slowing motions with my hands. "Slow down. _Avenger?_ "

"Well, I don't think she's an Avenger, just a friend staying with them. Also, she has a kid. We have to take him into account. And before you ask, Hazel, I'm not sure if he's hers, although I suspect he is." "Holw old is she?" "Jason Grace, you never ask a woman their age! She would be around 13, right? But she has the kid, and you said it was hers...?" "First of all, Piper, I did not say he was. I said I _think_ he is. And second, she's around 15, maybe 16?" "Wow, ok." "We need to go." "Just you two?"

"Yes, Frank. Bye! We'll be back by tommorrow, unless we're not attacked by monsters." "Annabeth! You just jinxed it! I thought we had this discusion when we were 12?!" "What?" "Oh, she got us attacked on multiple occasions by saying ' _unless we're attacked by monsters._ ' Remember the Kindly Ones on the bus?" "Whatever! We need to leave now!" "Okay, bye!" After a chorus of good byes and farewells, they left.

 **Venessa's POV**

"Wait," I said, trying to stay calm. "The fake god is coming _here?_ He will stay away from me and my child! I will not loose the last part of my family besides my books!" Natasha looked at me. "You need to meet him, first. If Cap can handle him, you can." "No!" I turned to the Captian. I knew what I was about to say was wrong, but I was hurt, fighting off a flashback.

"You have no idea what it's like to loose them all! I remember your story now! Everyone knows! You sacrificed yourself for the world. You had one person, Peggy What's-Her-Name! I lost them all! I didn't loose them heroicly like you, no! They were all killed! Right infront of my eyes! For no reason other than to get daddy's family heirlooms, the ones that were 200 years old and would make $10,000 easy!

Then the man had to come at me! But did he kill me? Let me die and be with them? No! He put me through what no 15 year old should have to go through! Momma had me when she was 16! It was her choice! She always warned mme not to do that because she almost lost me!" The tears were streaming freely, like a waterfall, but I didn't try to stop it. "I went into labor, had Luke, with no one around to help me, or console me, or guide me along! Thank God Momma was a doula, otherwise I would have died! Luke would have died! The last thing my family did, was pray over their lunch. Even though Brandon was 6, he still looked like the little red head 4 year old angel! I will not talk to someone who claims to be a violation to the core of my family, especially when that was the last thing they did! When ever I was attacked by demons, or I was scared, or I had a nightmare, and believe me, I had plenty of those, she would read from the Bible! I will not loose her! I won't- I won't-" I clutched my head. It was coming. The world was spinning. I screamed. It was horrible! Horrible! "Luke. I still can't protect you from myself." I saw Natasha grab Luke, then everything went black.

 **Thor's POV**

I was destroying the Midguardian air ships, not killing the peopl, but putting them out of duty. I smashed one, electricly fried another. When they were all gone, I was panting, and I went down the stairs. Last time I rode the elivator, I broke the button. Then, an earpiercing shrill, one like that of the elves, shook the air. I ran towards the source, in the kitchen. I got there and saw a young maiden on the floor clawing herself, screaming. The Widow of Black held a babe. Who's was it? The Man of Iron, Captian, and Clint were all standing around her. The doctor was kneeling by the maiden, checking her vitals.

"Who is this?" I asked. The Widow motioned for me to wait. The Man of Iron asked, "What triggered it this time?" The Captian looked up at me. Then back at Stark. Then to me again. "I told her Thor was here."

 **Woah! Cliffhanger! So Sorry! Please reply. Will stop if no more than 2 shows up. I also need advice. Where do you want this to go? How will the demigods react to Thor? Bye! :}**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hera's Chosen**

 **Venessa's POV**

 _It was dark. So, so dark. Then, out of the darkness came a man dressed in all black, with an eyepatch. It was Fury. And he was carrying something. "Venessa," he said, glaring at me. "You have no idea what awaits you. Your future is hard and twisted, and I'll make sure you fail! You will loose the only thing left that you care about." He lowered his arms. In them was "Luke." But he was... was... He wasn't breathing! "NOOO!LUKE!NO!THEY CAN'T!MY BABY!LUKE!" I fell to the ground. Fury lughed maniachly. "You have lost everything. You will loose this creature too. And there's nothing you can do about it. You are about to meet someone who is very powerful, but according to your family, he doesn't exist. What will happen when a full blooded christian blessed by a greek queen, meets Asguard's prince? One thing is for certian; you. Will. Lose." He threw Luke's body on the rock ground and backed into the shadows. "NOOOO!LUKE!LUKE!LUKE!" Then I heard a sound that made me cry with joy. Luke was crying._

 **Tony's POV**

She was going through it again, but it was worse this time. She was thrashing, and she pulled out a knife from her sleeve. "No!" I yelled. I began to wrestle with her for it. "Clint! Bruce! Help please?" They joined in. Cap was trying to hold her down, Tasha held the baby, who was wailing. "Don't give her Luke yet. She's too wild right now. She might hurt him." I put my head down by her ear. "Listen Venessa. You are a brilliant, strong, courageous young woman. You can fight this! Fight for your friends! For your family! For Luke!"

She stopped thrashing, but she curled up into a ball and hid her face. "Luke." She whispered. "I can't do it. I can't loose you too. Please." She sat there crying while I motionedfor Tasha to give me the baby. "Luke isn't gone. He's right here, waiting for you. Luke, who's this?" He smiled. "Mommy! Mommy safe fo Luke!" (Mommy is safe for me.)

I laid Luke in her arms, and he began to play with her hair. She looked up. "Luke? You're safe! I didn't loose you! Just a nightmare. Just a stupid, nightmare flashback." She pulled him close. "Mommy safe?" She smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah, baby. Mommy's safe. And so are you!"

"Might I have an explination?" Shit! I forgot about Thor. I stood up. "Thor, meet Venessa McCowlan. Venessa, Thor Odinson." She stood and turned to him. "So you're the fake god." And she turned and went to the stairs.

 **Thor's POV**

The maiden was thrashing, and trying to weild a knife against herself, when the Man of Iron went in to help her. Then Banner and the Eye of Hawk helped. The Captian held her down. The Widow of Black was still holding the mystery babe. The maiden was shouting, and yelling, and screaming uncomprehendible words to myself. "Luke!Nooo! I can't lose you too!" Then the Widow gave Stark the babe, which seemed ridiculous to me. Who gives this man a child? But he was supprizingly gentle, and he whispered something to the girl that caused her to cease her movements. She took the child that must have belonged to her. But what was a girl of her youth doning with a child?

"I didn't lose you. You're ok." "Mommy safe? Mommy safe fo Luke?" "Yeah. Mommy's safe. And so are you." I finally got tired of not comprehending what I was seeing. "Might I have an explination?" I asked. Stark looked at me. "Oh. Thor, meet Venessa McCowlan. Venessa, meet Thor Odinson." I was about to greet her myself, when she did something unexpected. She turned to me and said, "So you're the fake god." And then she left, going up the stairs.

"Well, my note's in front of her door." Banner proclaimed. "'Fake god'?" I asked. Widow answered. "Her family was christian. The last thing they did before they died- were killed, was pray over their lunch. They were christians at the core. To her, you are an insult to everything that her family ever taught her." I was somewhat distraught. "What am I if not a god?" I knew Captian never could answer this, though he agreed with the girl.

"She said you might be a long living race of aliens with technology that exeeds our own. She said to be a true god, you would have to be immortal, and unable to kill. The last time we talked about this, right before the attack, she said she would have nothing to do with something that went against everything her family stood for. Then the memories overpowered her. She has extreme PTSD. Post tramautic stress disorder."

"So she sees me as an insult? What- Who is she? What is her story?" "That is for her to tell only." "But Stark-" "No. Last time we delved into her past without permission, she lost all trust in us. That's why I wrote her a note, and gave her a library. She likes to read. Today is Big Green's turn. You said you delivered your note?" "Yeah." I was extremely perplexed. "Why won't she trust you? And you said she now trusts Man of Iron?" Widow answered. "Thor, she has a _child._ Mothers protect their young with every atom in their body, something a male would never understand." "Hey!" "It's true, Tony."

Cap looked at all of us. "So, what now?"

 **Venessa's POV**

I went to my room and just sat there. I was so tired. So, so, so tired. I cradled Luke in my arms, rocking him back to sleep. I began to sing his song. It was so relaxing, I almost fell asleep after he did. Of course, that's when the blurry horse had to crash through the window. Now that he was closer, he wasn't blurry. I said something real witty, like, "Are those _wings_?" Someone laughed. The horse-creature folded up its wings, and I saw two people. "Annabeth? Percy?" Again he laughed. Annabeth playfully punched his arm. "Be nice." she chided. Then she turned to me.

"Yeah, Blackjack's a pegasaus. And me and Percy just wanted to talk." "Are you here about the power lady?" To my amasement, she didn't say I was crazy. "Yes. We wanted to know if we could take you somewhere. A camp. A safe place. There are a few people who want to meet you."

I thought. Annabeth was a trustworthy person. I felt it. Percy was powerful. His eyes were broken, like he had seen and lost much more than an 18 year old should ever see. But this place, these people. I read Banner's note, and was overjoyed. I needed time, if I ever left at all. These people, though, the lady had said to trust them. To go with them. But she never said when.

"Give me some time." Annabeth seemed like she had expected this. "Okay, a month." "You got a deal. Bye." "Just one more thing." "What?" Her and Percy exchanged a look. _Uh-oh._ "We need... we need to see your... your powers." "My powers?" "We were expecting you to have some powers." "Oh. Well, the lady in my dreams, she said she gave me her blessing. She said i would have more strenghth, more tolorance to injury, I would be able to bless or curse marriages, more stamina, the ability to protect women, and my family in particular. All I asked was to be able to protect Luke while he's with me, and gave me all that."

"What was his name?" I looked up at her and saw something-dread?- in her eyes." "Luke." "Oh. And what did you call the woman?" " . Hera Argeia." She looked like she was thinking. "What?" "I've never heard her last name before." "Oh..."

"So," Percy said, smiling. "See you in a month?" "Yeah." "Great! And, uh, sorry about the window." "It's fine. The bilionare resident will pay for it." "Wh- oh, ." "I just call him Tony, or Tin Man." They laughed, and said goodbye, and left.

Time to go find Ban- er, Bruce. He owes us soem check-ups, eh? I hope you're not afraid of needles like me."

"Bruce!" I yelled. " _JARVIS, where is he?_ " "In the lab, Venessa." "And where is that?" " _Follow the blue line_." A light arreared on the the floor, and I followed it into the elivator and three floors down.

When I reached the lab, Burce was staring at a computer screen. The door was ajar. I knocked timidly on the door and cleared my throat. He turned towards me. "I suppose you're here for your check-ups?" "Yeah. Just to let you know, I am afraid of needles and have panic attacks when I see one. Also, I'm allergic to pentacillen and granny smith apples." "Got it. I'll do his first, then you. Just hold him sitting up on the table."

He checked Luke's bloodpressure and heart rate, his throat and ears, his eyes, just a normal check-up. "Ok, slightly low on iron, but otherwise perfectly fine. He's getting plenty of food and sleep. He should have a few more teeth soon. Also, baby food. Next few weeks. Now, your turn." I sat up on the table, and he went through the check-up for me. "Hmm, yes. Vey malnourished, but that was expected. Not getting enough sleep. Probably the nightmares, right? That's it though." "Thank you." "No problem. Just don't hurt yourself, ok? A few people would hurt _me_ if you got hurt." I smiled at that.

 **Hey! SO SO SO sorry I missed the last few days. Today I'll try to post at least two to make up. Please comment, advise, correct, I'm fine with all that. Thx for reading! :{) (like my mustache?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hera's Chosen**

 **Venessa's POV**

The next day Clint sent me his note. He said he would give me some pointers on archery and knife throwing. He also said he'd give me ice cream. I said Luke loved ice cream and would be his slave for life. Even if he was only 6 months old now. The next day was Cap. He gave me hand to hand combat lessons. He also gave me a phone. It was of the newest model, with unlimited talk and text.

Then there was Natasha. She didn't give a note. She told me in person.

She knocked on my door at 9:15 a.m. I was reading. "Yeah, Natasha?" She looked me in the eye and said, "It's my turn to say I'm sorry." I knew where she was going with this, but she was the one I had trusted, the one who could have stopped it! "Sorry doesn't fix it." "Does the fact that I took a sledge hammer to that machine fix it?" I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, but... I... It's just-" "I know you have a hard time trusting people after the incident, but we're your allys. I'm your friend. At least, I want to be." "I know, I just-"

"I instantly knew I would like you, you know. You remind me so much of me when I was younger. I too was attacked, but I never had a child, and for a while, I wanted one. You have Luke. I had no one, but when I met you, I instantly felt like, like a mother. That's something I've always wanted." "You don't get it. I never trusted people even before the attack. I was invert, a quiet, blendable person, who's nose was always stuck in a book. I made friends in school when people asked about my book. The characters there are my only real friends, they always have been."

"Well then, let's read a book." I smiled. Someone actually wanted to read with me? "But remember one thing; if you... If you ever need a... a mother, come to me, ok?" Oh my goodness, she was crying! "Of course! Of course! Don't cry! Uh, adults are so hard to deal with!" We shared a smile before going to get a book.

-3 weeks later

I had 4 days. I still didn't acnowledge Thor. I told the others that I was going camping for a month. I said I needed to be outside, alone for a while. I called Annabeth and asked if I should bring Luke or not. She said it was up to me, all though this camp did deal with weapons and wierd powers. So I left Luke with Tony and Tasha.

"And remember to feed him 6 times a day, at least. The mix is in the bag. And play with him. And naps at 3. And-" "We got it, Venessa. Go on or I'll get my suit." "Ok, but-" "GO!" They all yelled. We laughed and I left.

-2 days later

I was at the adress, but there was nothing there. Then a boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes came out of the woods. He saw me and yelled over his shoulder, "Annabeth, she's here!" Then he turned to me. We shook hands and he said, "Hey. My name is Jason Grace." "Venessa." "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Venessa."

Annabeth came down the hill, and led me over. I hit an invisible wall and she said, "Sorry. I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, let Venessa McCowlan pass." I stumbled forward, and suddenly I was seeing a large camp, with cabins, and a large building, and strawberry fields, and- "Are those _swords?_ Like Percy's?" "Yep. Real swords." "Cool!" "You aren't worried for the campers at all?" "Nah, I read alot of midevial time books, and the characters in them were my only real friends until I met the Avengers." "Hmn. You want to try one?" " _Me_? A real sword? Of course! Although most times I prefer a bow, swords are awesome!"

"So, what kind of books do you like? Realistic fiction set in medivial times, like _Ranger's Apprentice_ by John Flanaghan, or mythology books." "Mythology books?" "Yeah. I really like the Egyptian gods or Roman." Jason laughed, but I didnt understand. "What?" Annabeth looked like they shared an inside joke. "Well, those gods are real, and they have kids with mortals, and they're called-" "Demigods. So you all claim to be Roman demigods?" "Well, no. This is a greek camp, but Jason's roman." "So you're claiming that you are all children of unpure gods." "Unpure?" "There is one true God. I had to go through this with Thor, too. The true, pure God can't die or be killed, and is limitless in powers. He can do anything. He has one son."

"Great, a christian." "Born, raised and living. I will not give up on my family." "Give up on your family?" "Nothing." "...Okay. Look, we're at the Big House. This is where the directors stay. Let's meet Chiron. He's... different."

We went inside and met Chiron, a centuar right out of my books. Then Annabeth gave me a tour. Finally, she led me to a large white cabin. "This is where you'll stay. Sorry it's so... Dirty." "It's fine. I lived in the woods for 15 months. I should be fine." "Ok. Dinner is when the horn sounds at the pavilion." "Okay." Then I turned to the cabin. It was cold, dusty, moldy, and gross, but for now it was home. "Okay, cabin. Time for a make over."

I first got all the trash out. Percy brought a bed from his cabin with the help of a baby-faced man named Frank and Jason. I dusted and scrubbed, swept, mopped, shined. I set the bed out, put my few things up, and made it feel closer to home. There was a large statue of Hera, but it felt strangely motherly. Yeah it was scary, like it said _Obey or be crushed_ , but there was a mother's love, a wife's touch radiating off of it. I cleaned the statue, brought in some flowers, and stepped back to admire my handiwork. It was perfect.

I got ready for dinner and started writing. I was keeping a journal so I could read my adventures to Luke. Before I knew it, the horn was blown, and I raced off to dinner.

 **Jason's POV (kinda random)**

I wasn't sure about the new girl. She was quiet, when no demigod ever is. Her eyes looked like Percy's, like they had seen too much, but what had she seen. She had seemed fine with Hera's nasty cabin, saying that she had lived in the woods for more than a year. And her only real friends were book characters until she met the Avengers. And the Avengers? Really? Not fair! She held back when it came to laughter. She didn't smile. She was always checking her surroundings, like she epected to be ambushed. All this I figured out in the 5 total minutes I saw her before dinner.

When the horn sounded for dinner, I was in Leo's workshop, talking about the girl. Leo had returned three months after dying, bringing Calypso. "There's the horn. Better go." I told him. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up." "Okay."

I sat at the Zeus table, Percy sat next to me on the Poseidon table. We had decided that since there was only one of each of us, that we would combine our tables by scooting them together. Annabeth was at the Athena table, and you could tell from the rushed glances and whispers that they were talking about the girl, who stood by Chiron at the directors table. She looked a little nervouse in front of 125 Greek demigods in full armor with weapons at reaching distance. Note the sarcasm.

Chiron stomped his foot- er, hoof. "Okay, quiet down. We have some news. First of all, we have a new camper." Everyone was muttering, trying to see the newbie, specifically Clarisse. Someone yelled out, "Who's the godly parent?" "There isn't one. She's mortal." Mass Chaos. Venessa seemed to try to shrink and pulled a knife from her sleeve slowly, like it was a natural reaction. Chiron stamped his hoof again. "Quiet! The Oracle will speak." Racheal stepped up.

"There is a new prophecy." More muttering. "It is as follows; _The mortal with the seeing child/ Who will have it known the Queen's worth while/ Will go with demigods, 9 old friends/ To fight the abyss that never ends._ We already know our 9 demigods. The Seven of the last prophecy, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo. The rest is still a little foggy." Annabeth looked at Percy, and they had an other silent conversation before adding me. The message was simple, _Talk later._ I mouthed, _Where?_ Annabeth pointed at Venessa. Hera's creepy cabin. Great. I passed the message to Leo, who passed it to Piper, who passed it on.

"Let us eat. To the gods!" Chiron called, and we all repeated. Then he cantered over to Annabeth, Venessa in tow. He said something to them, and they both came over here. Chiron went back to his table. "Hey." We all chorused. Annabeth sat, and Venessa sat uneasily beside her. "Chiron said we could sit over here today since she doesn't have her own table yet."

"Okay." Percy said, grinning. I leaned closer to Venessa and whispered loud enough for all of us to hear, "Don't mind them. They get mushy wen their close to their boyfriend/girlfriend." Percy scophed. "Says the man dating the daughter of Aphrodite." Venessa grinned. "Wait, Aphrodite as in the goddess of love? Isn't that a bit redundant?" We all laughed. We would be great friends.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Venessa was happy. That was a good sign. We needed to talk to her later, so if we could become friends now, it would help alot. The servers brought out our plates and cups. "Just tell it what you want." I told her when I saw how confused she was. She seemed to ponder that before a far away look came into her eyes. "Momma's Parmesian chicken and Daddy's green/black peach tea." She recieved what she asked for, and began to tear up. She took a sip and a bite, and immediately began shaking. She gripped her head. "Oh, no." "What is it? What's wrong?" Percy and Jason were standing, and everyone began looking at us. She managed to get out, "PTSD." before collapsing and shaking, scratching herself and screaming. "LUKE!NOOO!AHHH!"

 **Aaaand... CLIFFHANGER! Review Please! New one soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hera's Chosen**

 **Jason's POV**

Percy and I carried Venessa to the infirmary, with the whole camp following. Will Solace and Annabeth came in. "Hold her down!" She exclaimed, and I could tell why. She was scratching herself, and had pulled out her knife. We held her down. "What do we do?" I asked, struggling to keep her still. She was strong. Will looked at Annabeth, and they talked for a moment. Then he looked at me. "There's nothing we can do. PTSD is post-tramautic stress disorder. Soldiers usually have it, unless you're a demigod. For us, PTSD would be our nightmares, not _this._ I don't know her usual levels, so I don't know how long she'll be like this." "Can we at least get the campers away?" Percy asked. "Please do. I need to talk to Chiron." He left.

I looked at Percy. "Let's go adress the masses." I groaned. We walked out and were bombarded by questions. Finnaly, I drew my spear and caused lightning to crackle. _That_ shut them up. "Listen! She's fine! Sort of. She's having an equivalant of our nightmares, so she's going crazy. You bunch being here isn't helping! Go finish eating! Act normal! If you act like this when she wakes, you'll just freak her out! Go!" Relunctantly, they left. I went back inside, followed by Percy. We saw Annabeth tying her loosely to the bed. "We need to immobilize her." she explained.

"So, what now?" Percy asked. "Now, we wait." She looked at Venessa. "Then we find out who this mortal is."

 **Venessa's POV**

I woke up, tied to a soft bed. It wasn't tight, but still, I was tied up. "Hello? Any one here? Hello?" Jason came over to me. He smiled. "Hey, you're awake!" "Yeah, could you untie me?" "Yeah, sure." He came over, and as he began to untie everthing, I asked, "How long was I out?" "Just 15 minutes." "15 minutes! That is, on a scale of one to ten, an eight on my severity chart." He looked crestfallen. "Oh. I'll tell Will." "Who's Will?" I asked defensively. "He's our best healer. He understands mortal deseases like PTSD best, and he asked to know you're levels for future reference."

"Oh. Where is everyone else?" "Campfire." "Oh. That sounds like fun!" It truthfully was. The last time I was at a campfire was before- no, don't think of that. "C'mon." He led me to where all of the demigods were, around a massive firepit, with a medium sized, orange fire that kept whipping around, almost as if curious. Then Jason said, "Hey, guys. Look who decided to join us." More than 200 eyes looked at me, and I shrank back. I hated attention. "H-Hi." I said tentatively.

Annabeth smiled and walked over to us. "Wanna sit with us?" I flashed her a grateful smile, before following her over to her seat next to Percy.

The campfire was a lot of fun. We sang funny songs led by two almost identical boys. We talked and joked. I had fun. Before I knew it, it was ending. Chiron, a centaur/teacher, stomped his hoof on the ground, calling attention to himself. "Tonight has been fun, but now you must go to your cabins. One hour until lights out." The crowd gradually dispersed, leaving me, Annabeth, and Percy. 6 other demigods were there,, too.

"Hey, Venessa, can we talk? We wanted to introduce you to our friends." "Sure. We can go to my cabin." A latino boy with greasy clothing immediately exclaimed, "Whoa, the freaky Hera cabin? Uhhh..." I immediately answered, "It's not freaky if you think like a family. Also, I cleaned it up. So please, don't insult my home." "BURN!" Percy yelled, which every one laughed at. A beautiful girl stood next to the boy, shaking her head in mock disbeliefe. "C'mon. Let's go."

I led the way, holding the door for them to enter. A chorus of "Whoa. You _did_ spiff it up."s rang as they did. "Mhmn. Welcome to the family cabin."

 **Leo's POV**

This girl was amazing when it came to renovating. Not as good as Calypso, but still pretty good. The cabin looked nothing like its usual freaky self. It was neat, and homey, and there was even a small planter with a card that said 'Tomatoes' on it. Calypso saw this and almost freaked. "Venessa, you garden?!" "Uhh, yeah. My mom- she... She had a big organic, non-GMO garden." Her eyes turned sad, bitter-sweet memories.

Then she looked at Annabeth. "What did you want to talk about? I mean, besides intro's. Because you wouldn't want to come to my cabin just for that." Wow. She was smart. At least, compared to me she was. Apparently, Annabeth thought the same, beacause she smiled. "We needed a place to talk about the prophecy, and how you might have a part in it." "Wait, what?"

She looked shell-shocked, and I didn't blame her. My first prophecy/quest was scary, and I'm the awesome . "Intro's first!" I yelled. What, we needed to lighten the mood. Never start and introductory gathering with a gloomy mood. "Me first! Ok, I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephestus, god of forgeries, , Supreme Comander of the Argo II, an-" "Enough, Repair Boy!" Piper yelled. I stopped. _Stupid charmspeak._

"I'm Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Yes, my dad is Tristian Mclean." "Don't let her mom fool you. Piper is a total fighter, amazing, and can get you to do anything by talking to you!" I couldn't resist. "Leo! Sorry, he's... special." "Why thank y- Hey!" Every one laughed, exept her.

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars or Ares, god of war, decendant of Poseidon, god of the seas." "So you're Roman _and_ Greek." "Wow, I hadn't thought of that. But my grandmother specifically said Mars and Poseidon. Hmn." "Alright! Who's next?" "Leo!"

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. I also, um, sorta came back from the dead. I am also really shy." Venessa smiled. "I understand. Did you see me at the pavilian? I didn't mean to shrink away, or draw my knife, but it sorta, uh, happened." "Cool." "Leo!"

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." "Cool." "Wh-What?" "I said it was cool. I've always felt bad for Hades. It wasn't his fault he got the underworld. Besides, he never gets lonely with all of the past to talk to." She looked sad, while Nico was speechless, until she asked, "What sort of powers do you have?" "Well, I, uh, I can talk to the dead, raise armies, control ghosts, and travel through shadows." "Lucky. I would love to have those powers. I don't even know what mine are, if I have any." Nico smiled. A true smile.

"Me next! I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, leutenient of Artemis. I got turned into a tree once, but that's about all the major things _I've_ done." "The Hunters were always my favorite people in the old stories." Thalia beamed. "I'm her favorite, Jason! Jason's my little brother."

"You already know me, Jason Grace, son of Zeus." "Yep."

"And me, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." "The ocean god?" "Yep." "Oh, I _love_ the sea! especially at dawn, right when the sun breaks through the night, and everything glowes that emerald-bronze mix!" "Me too." Percy laughed. Hmn, love birds? Nah, blackmail!

"And finnaly, me, Annabeth Chace, daughter of Athena. So, your turn."

"Ok, my name is Venessa McCowlan, I'm 16, no I can't drive. My family is... gone. I have a little brother left. I have lived in the wilderness for the 15 months before this past 1 1/2 because I was homeless. I'm shy, and I read and write. Also, Hera granted me power. She said I could protect family and loved ones, bless or curse a marriage, like I'll use that, also, increase stamina, wound tolerance, and strenghth. That's about it." "Who is Luke?" I knew immediately that this was a sore subject. "He's my brother. He is currently staying with the Avengers, who I have been with for a month and a half."

"Wait, Avengers?" "That is IT, LEO VALDEZ!" "Leo! Run!" "Yep!" And I ran.

 **SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Christmas and author's block got in the way. But don't worry; I will be speed writing for the next few days. Review PLS! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hera's Chosen**

 **Venessa's POV**

After Leo and Piper came back- Leo with a black eye and a few bruises, Piper with a slightly singed shirt- Annabeth dropped the huge question. "So what about the prophecy?" Every one was silent. Then Leo said, "We already guessed the third line. _Will join with demigods, 9 old friends._ The fourth, well-" "I hate to say this, but I have an idea." Percy interrupted. "Who?" "...Tartarus." "WHAT?!" "Well, the prophecy said _To face the abyss that never ends,_ right? Tartarus doesn't end. It just goes on and on. You can walk forever and never find the end, just separate parts." You could hear a pin drop.

"So," Jason asked. "The first two?" "I know." Annabeth said. She looked at me. "Venessa, who is Luke really?"

Just like that, I was thrown into a flashback. Well, not really a flashback, more like a vision, a memory.

 _Me and Luke were at McDonald's, getting a happy meal, when a large man came over and shoved us down. When I yelled at him, he turned and glared at me. Luke immediately began to panic, poking me in the eye, screaming, "ahy ahy ahy!" I just forgot it, but there were different incounters._

 _Once, a small brown plane was flying low over head. Luke immediately began saying, "Hoe hoe hoe!" Again I forgot it._

 _There were so many more times this happened, and now I knew. It was time to tell someone. I trusted them, mostly._

I took a deep breath. "He... He's really my... Son." "Wait, what?" Hazel asked. "He's my son. And, I think I know where you're going with this, Annabeth, and you're right." "What? What is she thinking?" Frank asked. "Annabeth and I think that I am the mortal in the prophecy." "WHAT?!" Annabeth looked at me. "Just explain, slowly and simply to them." "Ok.

"There was an... Inncedent, after my family was... killed. I had Luke. He is my only family now. Also, I think he can see through this Mist stuff." They had explained that to me at the camp fire. "For instance, once at McDonald's, I think he saw a cyclops that was chacing a young man. He kept poking my eyes to make sure I had two. Then, he saw a pegasus. I thought it was a plane, but he kept saying horse. There were more times, I just can't recall them. He can see. He is the seeing child. And I know the Queen is worthwhile. She blessed me so that I could protect Luke. And I met

It all crashed down on me. Now I wasn't just responsible for Luke. Now I was one of the 10 people responsible for the whole world. I sank my head into my hands. I needed Luke. I formed a plan. I looked up into their knowing and pitifull faces, and smiled. "Who wants to meet the Avengers?"

 **Percy's POV**

Oh no. Leo's face lit up. "YESYESYESYSEYESYESYES!" She smiled. "Annabeth? Percy?" "Sure." We said. "You guys?" "Yes!" They yelled. "When?" I asked. "How about in five days? That gives them time to get ready, settle things, and escape the press." "Cool."

"So who's your favorite?" She asked. "I like Bruce Banner. I'm a huge fan of the way he turns into a green rampaging monster." "Yeah, but he doesn't feel the same way."

Leo was next. "Iron Man! Yeah!" Venessa laughed. She actually _laughed._ "You are almost an exact replica of him personality wise." "I would want to talk to Iron Man or Banner." Annabeth said. "The Science Bros?" "Really? They call themselves _Science Bros?_ " "Yeah."

"I want to talk to Black Widow. We aren't just pretty faces." Piper said. "She is pretty amazing." "I want to meet Clint Barton." "I knew you would pick him, Frank, but Iron Man is still better." "No way." "Way." "No" "Yes." "Boys!" "Yes, Piper."

"I want to talk to Thor." "Me too." "Captian America for us. We can talk to someone who understands 1930's talk!" "Thor for us." "I will callenge him to a ligtning duel!" "Thalia, he's a god." "So? I'm immortal too!" "Ugh."

-LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE!-

 **Venessa's POV**

The next 4 days turned into a ruitine. I woke up, ate breakfast, Frank and Thalia taught me archery, Piper with the dagger, then lunch, then Hazel and Nico would explain more mythology to me, then an hours break, where I wrote and read, then Leo would teach me his style of fighting, while Calypso took me to the strawberry patch to garden. Then dinner, campfire, chatting with the 9 in my cabin while I cleaned up, then bed, which usually included dreams that retaught me everything I had learned.

Then the fourth day came. A car horn honked, whistling a cat-call. Tony. Most of the campers were there trying to figure out who it was, but the 9 and I went out of the boundaries to meet them. When we reached the bottom of the hill, they were filing out. I looked around for Luke, and saw Steve holding him. "Luke!" I called. "Momma! Momma is safe! Momma is safe!" Steve laughed and handed me Luke when I ran over to him. I hugged him and hugged him. "I missed you! Are you ok? Tony didn't hurt you with his irresponsibility, did he?" "Luke is safe!" "Good."

"Irresponsible? And are you just going to ignore us?" "Hi, Steve. Hi, Natasha. Hi, Bruce. Hi Clint... Hey Thor." I smiled. "What?! What about me?" "Oh, sorry, Tony. I didn't see you there." We all cracked up laughing. Then Percy cleared his throaght. "Oh, sorry. Avengers, these are my new friends I met at a summer camp I stumbled upon. Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Piper, Frank, and Leo." "Why am I last?" "Because you're coolest. Save the best for last." "What? I thought I was coolest!" "Really, Percy? You are all equally cool. I said Leo last because he just ended up last. Can we move on now?" They all laughed.

Then Leo saw Tony. "Oh my gods! You're Iron Man!" "Yep." "I am Leo Valdez, Mr. McShizzle, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, a-" "We just call him repair boy." "Aww! Piper! I was on a roll!" "And I stopped your roll." "Any way, I have a few ideas for your suit. Also..." They started talking technical. "Hey, Leo? I hate to interrupt your friendly bonding, but couldn't we talk at camp?" "Oh, yeah. Sure." Tony told his driver (Tony wasn't driving? Wow!) to head back to the tower, and we headed back up the hill.

"Now don't freak." Annabeth said. "I just have to let you in the force field." "Force field?!" "Yeah. I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, allow Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanova, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, and Steve Rogers in to Camp Half-Blood." We continued walking. "What was all that?" Tony asked. "I'll explain later. Or you could ask Thor." Thor had a knowing face, so Tony went to bug him.

We walked to my cabin, telling the campers to go back to work. "Why do they have swords? What's with the armor? Why are they glaring at us? What is-" "TONY! Stop!" Piper grinned. "You were right, Venessa. Leo and Tony are exact replica's of each other's personality." Once we made it to my cabin, we all explained the mythological world. Then we began talking. All of a sudden, the Aphrodite girls ran in. "OH, A BABY! AND CELEBRATIES!" "Well, this will be fun."

 **Hey! Going on a trip! Be back Tuesday! Have fun!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hera's Chosen**

 **Venessa's POV**

The hordes of Aphrodites (as I will be calling them) entered without warning. They immidiately began running to the celebrities, and Tony flirted. "Tony! You're taken! Remember a certain 'Pepper Potts'?" He laughed. Then the Aphrodites saw Luke. "Oh m gods! Ababy! Who is he? Who's his parent? Is he staying? How old is he? Oh my gods, he's adorable! Can we keep him?" Piper must havee seen the expression on my face, because she stood and ushered them out, saying, "Alright, boys and girls. Quest bussiness to talk about. Highly classified. No, you can not take Luke with you." She came back in, looking content. "Thanks, Piper." We shared a smile.

"So what's this quest?" Steve asked. "Nothing to do with mortals, exept Venessa." Percy answered quickly. "What? Why? Why her?" "Not for mortals. You can't help. She's in the prophecy, and blessed by Hera, which knid of makes her a demigod. The only demigod representing Hera." Thor looked at me, acessing me, then looked at Percy. "Are you the real Perseus Jackson? The hero of Olympus?" "First of all, how do you know my name? Second, why should I answer you?" "Seaweed Brain, he's a god. And yes Thor. We are."

Thor looked around a the demigods, and did the most unexpected thing. He kneeled. The Avengers gasped, while the demigods just looked mildly annoyed. "Why are you kneeling, Thor? They're just kids." He got some glares. "Because, Man of Iron, while your team may have saved the world form aliens that wanted to control the world once, these 9 young heroes save the world form first, world war three at the age of 12, then the titan king Kronos at 16, who wanted to _destroy_ the world,, then, just two weeks ago, they saved the world from the world, Mother Gaia, literally Mother Earth. They have survived the deepest pits of hell, and have cheated and come back from the dead. They have done more in the past 6 years then you will ever do in your entire life. All without getting a large ego.

Percy took this time to talk. "First of all, we had each other. Second, me and Annabeth-" "Annabeth and I." "Thank you, Wise girl. Annbeth and I wouldn't have survived Tartarus without each other. Praise Nico. He did it alone." "Ah, yes. The Ghost King." "Next, we had two whole armies. And Luke sacrificed himself to kill Kronos. Leo and Hazel are the ones back from the dead, so kneel to them, not me. I am truely tired of the attention and offers of godhood." "You were offered to be a god?" "Yeah?" "Nothing."

"But you, Persues-" "Percy." "You are one of the leaders. You are one of the emotional inspirations. You didn't quit, so they didn't. You survived, and they admire you. On my home world in Asguarrd, we tell your story to thee children, and they say, 'When I grow up, I want to be Persseus Jackson. I want to be Annabeth Chase. I want to be Leo Valdez so I can set things on fire!'" "Yeah, baby!" "You are heroes, so get over it." "Yes, sir." "Now, let's go eat."

We all paraded to the dinner pavilion and ate. Even Luke got a plate. He wanted poptarts. "Thor!" "Oops." So he got poptart flavored baby food. I ate the same as last night, holding back a flash back. That was a major win.

After lunch I went to sword practice. I was pretty good. Then archery, where Clint and the best archer from Apollo went against each other. They called a draw. Thor and the Graces fought, and they called a draw too. Then Leo took us to bunker 9, where Tony almost had a heart attack. Leo showed him ideas for his suit, and showed him the Argo II. Then we shoed Bruce the Athena cabin, and he was extatic. We ttook Steve to the hand-to-hand comnat area, where he fought a few Ares kids. An other draw. Natasha liked the climbing wall. Percy decided to take us to the beach.

Those were the happiest few hours I had had since the accident. No flashback. I was too happy. Percy led us on a tour of the lake bottom. Then he created a water slide. Him and Nico got into a play fight when he dumped three gallons of icy water over Nico's head. "Perceus Jackson!" "Ooh, full name!" "Leo, don't make me sic Cerebrus on you!" "Okay, okay."

Then dinner. Then campfire. Then we talked in my cabin. The Aengers would stay for three more days, after which we would begin our journey. They stayed in my cabin. It was peacefull. Unfourtuantely, peace doesn't last for a demigod, or quarter-god, or whatever I was.

-LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE-

 **Nico's POV**

It was an hour after curfiew, and I was strolling the camp like I usually did. It calmed me, being in the shadows, hiding from the harpies. It helped me think. Then, a sound cut through the air. A scream. More specifically, Percy's scream. And Annabeth's. I ran back to his cabin (still no shadow-travel. Stupid son of Apollo). Half the camp was in Annabeth's. The other half with me in Percy's. I found Clovis from the Hypnos cabin and began my interrogation.

"Clovis! I thought your cabin was keeping them from having nightmares! Diverting it or whatever!" He looked at me, and I saw complete terror on his face. Was he afraid of me, or- "Dreams are fluid, Nico. You know that. It's hard enough guiding Percy and Annabeth away from their nightmares with out a stronger force pulling us in!" "What stronger for-" Another scream. One I didn't recognize, but Percy did. He woke up and shot out of bed.

"Percy! Are you all right?" "I am, but she's not!" "Who- Oh. Oh no." We started running. Clovis followed. "Nico, I have never seen a dream so powerfull in my entire dream travels. This is worse than Percy, or Annabeth, or anyone!" He stood infront of us to block our path. "I saw it. I saw why she's so afraid, and I was afraid, too. Her secrets are hers to tell, but there's one thing she won't be able to tell you." He took a deep breath, and I saw Chiron coming this way. "There was a man there. He stood off to the side. He was... he was... He was blue. A blue god."

What? Who is that? Before Chiron reached us he hurredely whispered, "Ask Thor." And we began to run again. When we reached her cabin, the door was slightly ajar. We met up with the rest of the 10 new questers, and entered. Chiron kept the campers out, and we met Venessa.

She was laying on her bed, writhing in pain and agony, the Avengers circled around her and Luke, who was still asleep. Tony looked at us, and screamed over her wails, "We can't get to her! There's some sort of force field!" I walked up and tried to shadow travel, but I was shot back into Percy. A light field of red, grey, and royal blue roared around her. Amore solid one encased Luke.

"How do we get her out? We can't get to her, what do we do?" I asked. Thor looked at Annabeth, and she said, "No. No no _no_. I won't do it!" "Child of Athena, it's the only way! Do you wish to see her in such pain? I will not tell her secrets, but I will say this; Akhlys, the goddess of misery, whom you met in Tartarus, has called her perfect. She has claimed that there was nothing more she could do to this child, exept take Luke."

"Annabeth, whatever it is, do it. Now!" I had been called perfect by the misery goddess before, and with all I've been through, I can understand why. But what had happened to this girl? "No!" Annabeth yelled. I glared at her, my I-survived-Tartarus-by-myself-Ghost-King-I-will-send-you-to-Hades glare. She cracked. "Fine." She ran out side, and came back with some ambrosia. She laid them on the altar by the statue of Hera.

"O, Hera, queen of the gods and goddesses, accept my offering. Please, come down. Your blessed one is in need of your powress." She stepped back, and the statue glowed. Then, Hera stepped out, a perfect image of the statue. She looked at us, smiling, but her smile instantly faded when she saw Venessa. "A family shield. Very strong. I knew she was strong, but not _this_ strong." "What's a family shield?" Leo asked. "It lets no one in but family. Or other specific people who are chosen." She walked to Venessa, straight through the field, but not without a little turbulance. "Extremely strong."

She walked to Venessa's side, and laid a reasurring hand on hers. Venessa's shaking slowed. Hera began to talk to her in a motherly tone. _Well, she is the goddess of mothers._

"My dear child. Wake. You no longer have to dwell in the past. You have lost your birth family, yes, but you have a new one. You have Luke. You have the mortal avengers along with Thor. They are your family. I told you to trust them, and you have. Family isn't just the people you're born with, it's the people you make to be your family, the people you choose. So choose now. They may be flawed, that is certain, but they will be a great family, and will protect you at all costs."

Venessa's face seemed to ease a bit, and Tony fell on his face from where he had been leaning on the field. Everyone laughed as the Avengers made thier way to her.

"You also could make a family with these demigods. They will protect you and Luke as well. The people of the prophecy have to be a family to cooperate in the ways needed. They are even more flawed then the mortals, but those flaws are put to good use. You can trust them, love them like a sister should. Make a home here. Put your powers to good use pulling them together. Now wake, child, and meet your family." Percy stuck his hand through the barrier as her eyes fluttered open, and the barrier dissappeared. Venessa sat up, grabbed Luke, and hugged the queen of the gods.

She. Hugged. Hera. But of course, Annabeth asked before I could.

 **Annabeth's POV**

"How the Hades could you hug her?" I yelled. This woman was a decietful little bitch (pardon the language), and I said as much! "She tricks, steals, decieves. You can't just _hug_ her!" Hera stood up, and began to glow, but amazingly, Venessa calmed her down and gave her Luke. He immediately giggled.

Venessa stood and walked to me, until we were only a foot and a half away from each other. "Annabeth Chase, please try to control yourself, or I will have to try a new trick I saw in my dreams. Her eyes lit up. Well, I liked to expierament too, so I understand the look. Leo, being Leo, said, "Annabeth, make her mad! Please, Owl Face?" "Valdez!" "Leo, I'm not trying unless I must. It might cause some pain and anger pointed at me, so, yeah, I have a kid to worry about." "Aww!"

"What could you do to me?" I know it was a stupid question, but Hera was a stupid goddess, and this girl was her surrogate daughter. She glared at me. "Is that a challenge? I grew up with three siblings, all more dangerous than you, so try your worst. I bet I could beat you wwithout lifting a finger." "Uhh, Annabeth, can you just drop it?" Percy asked. For a moment, I did. But she had challenged me, and I wasn't about to e beat by this girl. "Any place, any time."

"Right here, right now." "Fine." I drew my dagger. She just began to talk. "I know what you've been through.

"You had a great father, who loved you and cared for you. But he remarried, and it was like a real Cinderella story. She and her two sons hated you. They were afraid of you. Your stepmother manipulated your father, blaming you for the monster attacks. So you ran away. You met two demigods you made your family, but tradgedy struck. One sacrificed herself and you blame yourself just like the other demigod and satyr. Then the other betrayed you. He also sacrificed himself. You met a boy. He also became family, but he is always in danger, always near death, heck he even met death. You have a large family, these entire two camps, in fact. But you're always afraid. Afraid they'll betray you, afraid that your plans will fail and they will die because you couldn't save them. You think you can fix anything, and that is your flaw, but sometimes, you can't. You can't fix the problems in your family, and it tears you apart from the inside out. Now tell me, how do you think Hera feels. She's been trying to heal, pull together, _fix_ her family for eons. Her family has always been horrid, but she keeps trying. How do you think _I_ feel? My family is dead. All of them. Then I had Luke, and responsibility was thrown on me again. I would have just curled up and died if not for him. Then the avengers found me. They took me in when S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to harm me and my child. But they lost my trust, prodding into my dreams, my memories that are replayed for me each and every night. They regained that trust, however, very slowly and carefully. I am not one to trust strangers. Not after what that man did to my family. Then you show up and my entire belief, my entire family's belief, was shattered when you, and Thor, and all the 'gods' appeared. But Hera told me to trust you, to make a new family. The fact that you belive that the goddess of mothers can't be one to me is not only an insult to her, and Olympus, but an insult to me, my heart, my mind. Insult me like that again and I don't care what you people say, I will go. And if I ever learn that I can trust the other side, and they protect me, you will have an enemy. So, daughter of Athena, are you going to be smart and put that knife away, or do I need to leave?"

I was dumbfounded. Her expression was cold and hard. My expression was one that said 'I'm not giving up that easily'. As if she read my mind, she said, "Hera, I am sorry. I apologize for this brat. I hoped I could make a family here, but she's not done, and I'm not putting Luke in danger. I'm leaving. Tony, I can't go with you. S.H.I.E.L.D. will already want your butts, I'm sure they want me and Luke. I'm so sorry." She gave Hera one more hug, then hugged the Avengers. With a wave of her hand to the other demigods, she grabbed her bag, and left.

"I hope your happy, Athena spawn." Hera spat. She walked right bak into her statue. The Avengers glared at me. I realized what a mistake I'd made. "Gods, Annabeth." the demigods said. They all left. Exept Percy. "Annabeth, she needed us." And he left too.

 **Hey! So, pls review! I need ideas! Srry for the wait. I might be starting another story, so this might be updated a little slower. I'll keep you updated on whether or not that will happen. Thx for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hera's Chosen**

 **Real quick note. My sister had changed the last chapter. I fixed it. Please re-read it. Thanks. Sorry for the inconvinience.**

 **Venessa's POV**

I can't believe I trusted them! They worship false gods for goodness sake! So why did I trust them? That didn't really matter then, because I had grabbed Luke and my ever-packed bag, and left. Again on the run. Again homeless. But I couldn't raise Luke this way. I couldn't loose him either, though. _What do I do?_ One thing was for sure. We both needed to rest. I had been going non-stop for 3 days, heading west. Now I was ready to drop, and Luke wanted to play.

I looked around. In 3 days I had gone from Long Island to Catham Township, New Jersey. That was pretty far for me. I found a park and sat on an empty bench. Luke began to crawl around on the ground. I eventually got on the ground with him to try to get him to walk. We had been practicing, and he was getting good at standing by himself. I let go of his hands to see what food was left in the bag, expecting him to crawl around, but when I looked up, there he was standing, watching me. I gasped and walked two feet in front of him. I held my arms out. "C'mere, baby. Come on, you can do it." He wobbled over to me. He _walked_. "You did it baby! I'm so proud!" Those were his first steps. But when everything is wonderful is usually when everything crumbles. _Hiss!_

I turned to see a monster, a dracnea. My sight had gotten clearer. Too bad for me. She was ugly! "Luke, stay there." "Ooh, isn't this sweet! He's so cute! So _delicious!"_ I concentrated, and a forcefield sprouted around him. I grabbed my dagger and waited. It sprung. I sidestepped and stabbed, but I missed. "Ohh, close! I wanted to warn you. Your world is doomed!" She laughed hysterically, giving me an opening. I stabbed at her exposed gut. She disintegrated into golden dust. "Come on, Luke." I grabbed him and my bag, and ran. Again.

 **Nico's POV**

The day after Venessa left, at lunch Annabeth apoplogized. "I over-reacted. I was stupid, letting a grudge get in the way of us helping her." We demigods, of course, knew how hard it was for her to say that, but the Avengers didn't. Apparently, Tony was some what protective of her and Luke. I actually had to shadow travel him away to explain before he made a rash decision.

Then, the next day, we had tried to figure out how to find her. We finally decided to let Clovis try to find her through dreams. That night, me and him dream-traveled, as Clovis called it, to every strong nightmare in New York and the surrounding states.

This morning, 3 days after the incedent, we found her in a hammock in a tree, in a park not a days travel by pegasus. We told the others, of course, but I went to check on her through shadow travel.

By the time I got to the park, she was long gone. I walked up to a satyr and asked if there were any nymphs here. "Sure." He walked upto a near by tree and asked, "Hey, Hickory. Someone wants to talk." A girl with green hair and brown-red skin walked out. "Yes?" "I was wondering, was there a young girl with a baby here?" "Oh, yes. She was very kind. 'Are there any nymphs here? Do you mind if we sleep in your branches? Thank you.' Very polite." "Did you see where she went?" She pointed west. Of course she would go away. "Thanks! Bye!"

I ran and ran. I didn't stop. When I saw a park in the distance, I shadow traveled there. The satyr said I ws 30 minutes walk behind her because she had stayed to talk to the rose bushes. So I ran. The next park, the wild flowers said I had just missed her. It was getting late. I had to hurry. When I finally saw her, she was sitting in an oak trees branches, which were swaying in the wind. I hid in the shadows. She was playing with Luke, trying to get him to sleep. She had just finished a song I hadn't heard. Now she was singing again.

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

 _Do you ever feel out of place?_

 _Like somehow you just don't belong_

 _And no one understands you_

 _Do you ever want to run away?_

 _Do you lock yourself in your room?_

 _With the radio on turned up so loud_

 _That no one hears you screaming_

I knew the song. I sang myself to sleep with it every night. It caught my life perfectly, like a crude joke. I listened, mesmerized.

 _No you don't know what its like_

 _When nothing feels alright_

 _You don't know what its like to be like me_

 _To be hurt, to feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one there to save you_

 _No you don't know what its like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Do you want to be somebody else?_

 _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

 _Are you desperate to find something more_

 _Before your life is over_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

 _Are you sick of everyone around?_

 _With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_

 _But deep inside you're bleeding_

 _No you don't know what its like_

 _When nothing feels alright_

 _You don't know what its like to be like me_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one there to save you_

 _No you don't know what its like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _No one ever lied straight to your face_

 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

 _You might think I'm happy_

 _But I'm not gonna be okay_

 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

 _You never had to work it was always there_

 _You don't know what its like_

 _What its like_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one there to save you_

 _No you don't know what its like_

 _What its like_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No you don't know what its like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life._

Then something happened. She began singing a different verse, one that I didn't know.

 _To be killed, from the inside out._

 _To loose everything in one barrbarrity_

 _To feel like you were responsible_

 _To be ripped from your dreams, put in reality_

 _Oh this is what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life._

I felt like I knew her. I felt the same protectiveness I felt for Hazel. I walked up to the tree and knocked. It shocked her so much, she almost fell out of the tree. "Hey, Venessa. Sorry for scaring you." She looked down at me. "Nico?" Luke grinned. "Nee-Nee!" "Nee-Nee?" I asked. I saw the ghost of a smile, no pun towards me intended. "He wanted to see all of you. He called you by name. You have been dubbed 'Nee-Nee'. Saying Nico is too hard, and it's easier for him to remember." "Momma, Luke hungwy." "Okay, okay. We can eat." I saw an oportunity. "Can we talk? We can eat and talk. I have a little money, how 'bout McDonalds?" "Uh, sure. Lead the way."

She came down and we walked. "If you don't mind me asking," she asked. "What's your story?" I paused for a moment, but I kept walking. "I don't like talking about it." "I understand." and I knew she did, and I knew she would. So I sucked up my individuality and fear and told her. I was right. She did understand. By the time I was done, we had started eating. Then I got to the point.

"What I wanted to talk to you about, is coming back. We desperately need you, and Annabeth apologized." She stopped eating. "I... I don't know. Did the Avengers tell you what they had to do to regain my trust?" "Uh, no." "Let's just say Tony started spoiling me and protected Luke. They each gave me a little of their own possessions. A little of themselves. I can't just trust people off the bat. The only reason I went with you guys in the first place was I saw what Percy can do, how well he can protect the people around him. I can't loose anyone else."

I understood what she was talking about. When I first saw Percy, I was amazed. He was the perfect soldier, the perfect friend. He had lost my trust, but he had regained it. I needed him to do the same with her. "Please, just come back. You don't have to trust them, but I promise you can trust me." She smirked. "Trust you, eh?" "What?" She motioned to the table, where I had poured ketchup everywhere. I blushed and she laughed.

We ate in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Then she said, "Okay, but the next time something like this happens, I'm gone. If I have a new family, it needs to be a trustworthy family that is together and not apart." "Hera's rubbing off on you." "No, that's just my beliefs. I think that's one reason she picked me." This girl was awesome. She had gotten on Hera's good side, but she was still a good person. I allowed the smallest of smiles escape my lips. "Let's go."


	13. AN

A/N

Sorry for all who thought this was an update. Gods I hate these things, but I must tell you. I am grounded, so less updates. I will still be writing, however, so in about a month (Yes, I was grounded for a month), 5 or 6 updates will be posted, including 1 or 2 of my new story, _**If Only**_ , an other PJO/HOO/Avengers crossover. Sorry. Have some cookies to dull the pain of waiting (::) (::) (::).

-RoseThronOlympian

P.S. If you can guess my age, you'll get a chapter dedicated to you!


	14. READ OR DIE!

**A/N**

 **EXTREMELY SORRY, but is giving me some issues at the moment, so I will not be updating here. However, my wattpad account is still working, so new chapters will be there. SORRY FOR THE INCONVINIENCE !**


End file.
